Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: A random Truth or Dare with KuroKura/ Chain pair and Ying yang pair/ KilluGon. Full of randomness, cross dressing and fan service.Warning shounen Ai/ Yaoi MxM don't like? Don't read. Update: every fri, sat, sun.
1. Random moments

Disclaimers: I do not own HunterXHunter it belongs to Togashi-san.

This is my first fanfiction, Please tell me what to improve on ^^

Notice this is pure crap and made for fun, eventually before the manga where Gon met his dad. This is old and had it hanging around my file so yeah enough blabber

Begin!

Sasuki: OHAYOO! Sasuki here ^^ now were havin a new thing.. Here! Truth or Dare! Presenting the Hunter x Hunter cast! First.. Gon!

Gon: HI!

Sasuki: Killua!

Killua: hey... -shrugs-

Sasuki: Kur..Karu..Kurapika! Whew..

Kurapika: is it really hard to say my name?

Sasuki: and Leonio!

Leorio: it's Leorio! -anime vein pops out-

Sasuki: right! Questions are from my friends and dares and stuff like that! My friends made up names and they don't have an account yet so yeah! Lets begin! First is for Lenorio!

Leorio: for the last time-!

Killua: we get it old man

Sasuki: it's from... Hunts4LifeandFood! Okay.. Leorio are you really a teenager?

Leorio: Ofcourse I am! I'm 19!

All 4 of us: ... Really?

Leorio: -facepalm-

Sasuki: n-next! Gon!

Gon: hai?!

Sasuki: it's a truth.. What would you do if you saw your father?

Gon: I would hug him and tell him all the things I've done!

Sasuki: aww~.. Okay next, Kurapika! A dare!

Kurapika: okay..

Sasuki: pfft.. Haha! Hahahaha! You read it! -throws card and laugh on the floor-

Kurapika: what the! - blushes-

Killua: what is it? -grabs card and reads it- wha..

Leorio: what's wrong? -reads card- well.. Okay?

Sasuki: -stopped laughing- right the dare was.."I dare Kurapika to wear girl clothes!" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By NeverEndingNighmarlol

Kurapika: but..but I don't want to! -stomps foot-

Sasuki: oh there's more.."Let the leader of the phantom troupe be there to see him haha!" Oh my God.. Okay.. Please welcome..Kuroro Lucifer!

Kuroro: ...

Sasuki: Man your such a mood killer! Kura-chan do it now! -pushes in dressing room-

Killua: right, can we do the next one -rolls eyes-

Sasuki: next is.. Killua..Truth lol! Would you do EVERYTHING with Gon? By Luvzulol

Killua: wait huh..?...WHAT?! -blushes-

Sasuki: would you? -kitty face-

Killua: not everything!

Gon: I don't get it..

Leorio: you'll know soon.. -sweat drop-

Kurapika: now not the time...

Sasuki: oh hey- who are you?

Kurapika: it's me! -embarrassed-

He's wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket with a black mini skirt about 15 cm over he's knees, and ankle-high convers

Kuroro: wait your the chain-user?

Kurapika: I will kill the spiders... -eyes turn scarlet-

Sasuki: Kurapika... You have another beautiful dare..

Kurapika: wha..me again?

Sasuki: you have too..PWAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD SHE KILLED ME KURORO U READ IT HAHA!

Kuroro: you will have to kiss the phantom troupe leader by XUnforgivenX well..-sigh-

Sasuki: what is this a yaoi fan fic haha!

Leorio: I hope it not a Yaoi fic please..

Gon:what's a Yaoi fic?

Killua: um.. You don't have to know!

Gon: okay?

Sasuki: pfft.. right! DO IT! DO IT DO IT DO IT!

Chain Pair: ...

Sasuki: just do it so we can get this over with!

Kurapika: But.. i don't want to

Sasuki: Your pride or wanna get this over with! geez.. I got more truths and dares here ya'know!

Kurapika:bu..but-

Kuroro: -grabs his collar and kisses him-

Kurapika: -pulls away and runs while blushing-

Everyone is stunned

Sasuki: ... Omg he just did that..

Killua: I'm scared..

Sasuki: n-ne-next question!

Everyone nods

Sasuki: huh...Kuroro.."if you had the chance to lift the Judgement chain if you did have one in your heart, what would you do to the chain-user?" By UKnoMe2WellMaDer

Kuroro: I would kill him

Gon: we won't let you kill Kurapika!

Leorio: relax, it's just a question as if he'd really do that

Sasuki: ahaha..hahaha... Next!

Killua: what's next..?

Sasuki: pfft.. "I dare Killua to say the rated PG thing they show in every movie" by the same person

Killua: well that's no fun but.. Ahem, Parental Guides is Suggested. Some material may not be suitable for very young audiences... There done next

Sasuki: I can't believe you memorized that

Killua: shut up!

Sasuki: okay next.. Oh! New guest.. Please welcome- ... Hisoka! XP

Hisoka: hi~

Sasuki: -shudder- anywho.. XUnfogivenx ask you.. "Why do you keep stalking Gon?"

Hisoka: because I want to

Killua: that doesn't answer the question!

Kurapika: actually it does..

Kuroro: oh it's the chain-user...

Leorio: you okay?

Kurapika is wearing his tribal clothes again I forgot to mention

Gon: he looks scared...

Killua: maybe it's because he kis- - mouth it clamped shut by a chained hand-

Kurapika: say it and I won't hesitate to jail chain you...

Everyone: sweat drop

Sasuki: aha..hahaha... Next! It's for... Lenorio!

Leorio: I give up...

Sasuki: "how old are you really? I'm really judging you" by LetSumLuvModaF73

Leorio: I told you! I'm just a teenager like you all!

Kuroro: I'm not a teenager so is he -points to Hisoka-

Hisoka: ooh? And how would you know my real age?

Kuroro: it's in the Hunterpedia..

Killua: wait there's a- oh right... But we didn't mention it during the shows

Gon: it must be a website then

Sasuki: guys... Can we just continue this? I wanna go home

Kurapika: I don't want to be here any longer...

Sasuki: right next goes to... Kuroro " why did you massacre the Kuruta tribe?" By the same person

Kuroro: because of their scarlet eyes, and I heard that they are quiet strong

Kurapika: you bastard! -chains appear-

Sasuki: AH! -grabs Kirapika so he won't attack him-

Kurapika: let me go!

Sasuki: no! Calm down! Your eyes are burning scarlet again!

So then after some minutes he finally calmed down and I started the next

Question.

Sasuki: aah..I'm tired anywhore, it's to.. -gulp- Hisoka... -face palm- "why do you look like a clown, wait scratch that, are you a clown or not?" By DerpDerpWee

Hisoka: hmm... It depends on how people look at me~ but for sure I am either one or not~

Sasuki: stop speaking riddles! It's making my brain fry!

Killua: huh that's weird, I thought that only happend to Gon.

Leorio: yeah I wonder why...

Sasuki: AAAARGH.. Lets get this over with! -throws question card- okay next! Gon!

Gon: hai?

Sasuki: anf.. Pfft.. Un hehe, "what do you think about the fanfictions and drawings they write and draw about you, your friends and you getting paired up?" By Zwinquirts

Gon: could you show me one of both?

Sasuki: eh sure why not? -shows-

30 minutes later of browsing

Gon: ... It's weird that they erm.. Do that! But some are funny haha!

Killua: really? Lemme see that

Kurapika: oh I would like too see as well

So everyone browsed all the pictures and fanfictions... 35 minutes later

Kuroro: well, that's amusing

Killua: EEH... EEEH?! What was that?!

Kurapika: that was..

Sasuki: that awkward moment when the ones who talked and their names start with K... :3

Hisoka: hmm~ I didn't notice people do those...

Sasuki: eek! Wait.. Where's Leoreo?

Leorio: I'm over here! I got not comment for these actually..

Gon: see what I mean?

Sasuki: n-next... Oh yay Kurapika!

Kurapika: nn.. Not again

Telephone rings, Sasuki answers

Sasuki: Ello. Ah! ..Sokka? Hai hai.. Wakarimasta... Matte! Eto.. Hai, wakata -outs down phone-

Gon & Killua: who was that?

Sasuki: afraid Hisoka has gotta leave, Illumi needs him

Hisoka: ooh~ alright I'll go now~ - disappears-

Sasuki: -sighs in relief and slumps to the floor- AAAUUGGH.. He creeps me out, Anyway! "Kurapika, how do feel when eventually fan girls pair you up with the man you eventually hate?" By Ch1d0r1S4m4!

Kurapika: ..WHAT?!

Leorio: this is new, wait that's just wrong

Kurapika: they pair me up with HIM?! Wait..

Sasuki: huh what?

Kurapika: show me...

Sasuki: alright.. Both?

Kurapika: yes both -breathes-

Kuroro: hm... I want to see it too

Sasuki: omg chain pair!

Chain Pair: huh what do you mean Chain pair?

Sasuki: ooh? Sorry, here are the pictures and fanfictions

50 minutes later

Kurapika: -faced flushed red-

Kuroro: -not amused-

Everyone stared at them

Killua: how is or ahem, how was it?

Kurapika: it was horrible! How could they do..do that?!

Gon: ew..

Sasuki: -blinking several times and starts saving the pictures-

Kurapika: stop saving the pictures!

Sasuki: GAH FINE! FINE! killjoy... okay next! oh no more LOL well that's all we got for tonight/today or whatever time it is there! o_o

All: your weird

Sasuki: Aw thank you! anywhore bye!


	2. Blushing, Neko and kissing

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare**

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **HAI! So! Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me! I got like 3 reviews... I at least 5 reviews to continue or at least 5-6 truths or dares! DOMO ARIGATO! Oh yeah, mentions of grammatical errors, and confusions in talking, I'm sorry for that. I was doing this in a hurry ^^

It was a new day and the sun shined the lone stage upon the- you know what? Let's get to the event. It was 6:30 at night and Sasuki grabbed the microphone from the stand and yelled, yes she yelled.

"HELLO PEOPLE WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!" She then looked at the camera, "You ready for the newest truth or dare? Well okay! I got like… 3 dares... huuuh..." She tapped her chin. "OH! I'll just ask some of the audiences for some truth or dares hai? Okay let's start!"

The lights dawned and the maroon curtain raised and showed the Hunter cast. "Please introduction!" Sasuki asked kindly. "Boku wa Gon Freeces!" Gon waved to the crowd "Fine, names Killua Zoldyck" He simply shrugged and the crowd squealed. "Watashi wa Kurapika" A simple Intro made the crowd go wild "Names Leorio Paladknight!" He said winking to the audience. "OH HO! Alight let's begin! FIRST! We have a dare from… 'Gread Needle'! Alight it says

"Can you make Gon dance caramelldansen with Killua in a Tokyo Mew Mew costumes please?"

"WHAT?!" Killua shouted in shock

"Ne, what's Caramelldansen?" Gon asked innocently

"It's a dance where you put your two hands together, sway your hips to the beat, and move your hands up and down as you sway" Sasuki explained

"OOH OKI! I'll do it!" Gon was enthusiastic to do it.

"I'm fine dancing BUT WHY THE HELL SHOULD I WEAR SUCH COSTUME?!" Killua complained

"Come one Killua...I crossdress last time. And got kissed, so it's all fine" Kurapika had a faint blush

"OH just do it!" Sasuki rolled her eyes and pushed Killua into the dressing room. "While he's dressing let's start the other one! Oh... It involves Killua again... ALIRGHT NEXT!" Sasuki then searched for the next dare from all of the random papers she had on her clipboard.

"I guess a lot of people likes Killua huh?" Leorio shrugged

"I can see why" Kurapika nodded

After a few minutes Killua finally came out wearing the Tokyo Mew Mew costume. The audience fan-girled all over the place because of how cute he was in it.

"ALRIGHT! Let us see the caramelldansen!" she turned on the radio and they danced until the song ended. After that…

"How cute…" Sasuki had a dreamy face

"OH _SHUT UP!_" Killua huffed as he was going back to the dressing room

"NOPE! Killua! WAIT WAIT WAIT!" She grabbed Killua before he entered the room

"WHAT?" The silverette asked a bit angrily

"You and Kurapika both have a dare, and it involves dressing in something" The raven-head smirked. She then dragged him back on stage and grabbed Kurapika by the collar "Wha? Hey!" Sasuki then read out the dare. "It's by "**Ann Venteux " **and her dare is.."I dare Kurapika and killua to wear Nekomimi for one chapter and acting like a cat"

They both stared at me and they both shouted "WHAT?!"

"Well go on and do it!" She made a shoo-shoo motion and they both went in the dressing room sulking.

"Will they be okay?" Gon asked "And hat's Nekomimi?"

"It's like half cat, half human or something" Leorio shrugged

After a few minutes, they both came out wearing cat hears and tails. And the crowd went WILD.

"WHAAAAAA KAWAAIII DESSUUU!" The audience squealed

"OH shush it!" Kurapika and Killua huffed

"Now! Act like cats…" She smirked

"Meh.. I don't need to act like one..." Killua then transformed into his Neko mode and started annoying Leorio mockingly, while Kurapika sighed and sat like a cat on the couches.

"Great, Oh, Kura-pika-chuu, you have a dare~" Sasuki laughed

"Nyah?" He asked in a cat motion

"Aw, that's cute. We have a new guest! And he appeared in the last chapter! Kuroro Lucifer!" Sasuki made a clapping motion and the audience followed the lead. As he came in he started at the cat-like chain-user.

"What happened to him?" he stared

"A dare, no go hold his hand until the rest of the show is done" Sasuki made a shoo motion

"Pardon?"

"Go. Hold. His. Hand" She glared

"Why?" Kuroro asked mockingly

"Because it's a dare by.. **Nopenuthinhere**" she then huffed and turned to see him go towards the Kuruta and held his hand tightly.

"NYAH?!" It seemed at is acting like a cat was not new to him. He flinched as he held his hand- or 'paw' tighly.

"This is really weird, but I have no choice" Kuroro shrugged

"Mew..." The Kuruta rolled his eyes

Sasuki then grabbed a random camera and took a picture of them, making Kurapika blush furiously. I mean, this one picture could ruin your reputation right? The she tucked her camera away and grabbed the mic once more.

"Alright guys! Your turn to tell!'' She pointed around the audience. The crowd cheered and raised their hands. "Yosh! Alright eenie.. meenie..miney.. MO!" She pointed at a random person "Name and your truth or dare" She pointed the mic.

"I'm Nightclaw and I dare Killua to kiss Gon on the cheek!" The person then sat down

Both buys had a faint blush but Killua had the guts to stand up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Wow, you took that well, do you like him?" Sasuki mocked

"NO! Only as a friend... "He lowered his eyes in embarrassment

"Oh? Okay, next you over there!" She pointed at a random person at the back. "YO name and your truth or dare!"

"I'm Ninko and I have to ask, Kurapika... Are you sure you 'hate' Kuroro? Maybe you now like him" the person sat down pleased with her question.

Kurapika could only stare and bow his head so his bangs covered his eyes, he could only mutter a small reply "I…I j-just… l-like him a b-bit..." He muttered

"So you're saying you don't hate him so much because you like him?" Sasuki said in a clear statement

"NYAH!" Kurapika looked up with such a furious blush and slowly looked at Kuroro who was very amused by his reaction.

"Oh ho what do we have here?" Sasuki grabbed her camera and took a picture.

"ALRIGHT NEXXXTTT! You know what? I'll ask… weird I know... Leorio-san!" Sasuki mocked the –san

"Yeah?" he didn't notice the mock

"What are you interested in? Older women or younger? Or are you gay?"

"What kind of question is that? I like younger" he said simply

"Male female?"

"FEMALE!" he looked angry

"Alright, alright no need to be mad..." Sasuki rolled her eyes "Now that person over there, name and truth or dare" she pointed at a person in the middle row

"I'm Buru and I dare Leorio to steal Killua's chocolate and eat them in front of him!"

They all went OOOOHH! And there was a bowl of chocolate balls next to Killua.

"Oh? Where did this come from?" Killua was about to get some when Leorio took it "WHA?! Hey old man give me back my chocolate!"

"NOPE!" He then ate the chocolate balls while Killua looked like he was ready to kill.

"YOURE SO DEAD!" Killua charged

"UWAAAHHH!" Leorio ran back stage as Killua followed him neko-style

"Alright last one… you here..." Sasuki pointed the mic to a person in front of her

"I'm Kanra and I dare Kuroro to kiss Kurapika again!"

"OH HELL-!" Kurapika's words were cut off by once again another kiss by his sworn enemy…or is he still his enemy?

After that long kiss, Leorio and Killua is finally done with the chase and Sasuki yelled for the last time:

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!" The music started and they all danced

"THANKS FOR WATCHING! SEE YA NEXT TIME~"

**A/N: **Hey guys, another authors note. Please send PM your Truths and dares to me, do not review them. Thanks !


	3. Kissing, Cross-dressing and singing

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **OH my~! –Insert happy laugh here- the good and wonderful reviews you leave! It made my day so I'll do it quickly for a fast update :D! oh and PLEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE PM me your truth or dares. ARIGATO! ^O^

The lone stage was once again shined with the random lights that just randomly danced around until a girl with headphones attached to it was some sort of microphone. She then spoke into the mike with a loud voice.

"Good Evening humans, Hunters, and other people~!" The audience cheered on "you ready for Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare part 3?!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered on totally ready for it

"ALRIIIGHHT! Since you guys know who these people are, no more introductions~!" She happily announced. The crowd then went wild when the 3 of them entered the stage. Leorio isn't here because he has doctor exams today.

"How many times are we going to suffer?!" Killlua complained

"I'm not sure! But if they keep sending in then I have no idea~!" Sasuki laughed evily "Enough of that let's start with the first one..."

**Humphadoodle- "**Can you make Killua (or Gon your pick) wear a school girl outfit for the whole chapter and sing?"

"Huh?" Gon asked "school girl uniform? Why?" Gon tugged on Sasuki's jacket

"Well, it's a dare, you can't do anything about it. Gon, do you want to?" Sasuki asked

"No.." Gon shook his head

"WELL! –clap- Killua, it's your lucky day!" She said pushing the shouted silverette in dressing room again.

Soon Killua came out wearing the uniform (complaining and angry) but the skirt was until he's knees (OI! I'M NOT THAT CRUEL!) And everyone went "AWWWW" except for Gon, Kurapika and Leorio who just looked at him like a pig magically sprouted wings and flew.

"R-right… Killua now sing…" Sasuki gazed at him.

"FINE."

_Tell me: (romaji)_

_Iki kau hito, mishiranu kao, futo furikaetta_

_Kikoeta yōna, yoba reta yōna, son'na ki ga shita 'nda_

_Ima, koko ni, nani ga aru ka?_

_You know? I don't know! Kotae wa nai_

_Futo ukabu osanai kao, tomatta toki!_

_Nani mo nai dō shiyō mo nai wakatteru Ah ah..._

_Isagiyoku warau kao So bad_

_Itsu made doko made oikake teru_

_Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me_

_Mayoi wanai, ashita mo nai, mukashi mou ima mou_

_Koko de hitori, itsumo hitori, sugoshi teta hibi,_

_Sō subete, jibun no te de, I do, KILL someone! Ikinuite kita_

_Kono, ima o, kechira su yō ni, asu o kiru!_

_Dōshitemo, kōshite mo, nani mo mienai_

_Taikutsuna hibi wa mō mono,_

_Kono-me de kono-te de kizuita mono_

_Subete o sutete mo ī, Go way..._

_Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka?_

_You know? I don' t know! Kotae wa nai!_

_Futo ukabu osanai kao, Tomatta toki_

_Dōshitemo kōshite mo nani mo mienai_

_Taikutsuna hibi wa mō no,_

_Kono-me de, kono-te de kizuita mono_

_Subete o sutete mo ī !_

_Nani mo nai dō shiyō mo nai wakatteru Ah ah..._

_Isagiyoku warau kao So bad_

_Itsu made, doko made oikake teru, mukashi no jibun ga iru..._

_Tell me...Tell me..."_

After the song the audience cheered along with them on the stage.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SUUUGGEEKKKAAAAA!" The crowd all said

"Who knew you could sing?" Kurapika commented

"Yeah, whatever" Killua shrugged

"ALRIGHT~! Next dare…and truth come from…

**Ann Venteux: Can I give another one for kurapika? If I can here is the dare: I dare him to wears female sailor uniform and acting like a little sister that miss her big brother to Kuroro**

**And a truth for gon : What is killua for you? Is he really important to you? What if killua leaving you? Are you gonna find him? What kind of relationship between you and killua?**

Kurapika just stood there with wide eyes, he had a blush on his face. Sasuki then pushed Kurapika inside the dressing room and forced him into that female sailor uniform. When she went out, she yelled into the mic.

"Alright! It seems like that Lucifer is going to be a regular in these shows now~ Please give him a warm welcome~!"

An applause sounded as he entered, he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Sasuki asked in a teasing tone

"Where's the chain-user?"

"In the dressing room"

"Why?"

"Becau-"Her sentence was cut off by a door opening

Kurapika then walked out wearing the said clothing (your imagination) and hesitated to do the next part.

"What the..." Kuroro could only look at the blonde chain user

"U-um…" He seriously did not want to do the next part

They both sat down and Kurapika sighed and Kuroro asked

"What's wrong?"

"I-I m-mi-miss my.. Onii-san…" He stuttered each word.

"You had a brother?" Now this shocked the ever-so-mighty-leader-of-the-Genei-Ryodan

"Y-yes…I really miss him…" He started making fake tears and Kuroro hugged him tightly making the scene look so damn beautiful.

"AWWW!" The crowd squealed

Sasuki then took a quick picture and then asked Gon.

"SO! Tell me, 'What is Killua for you?"

"Well he's a close friend!" He said happily

"Is he really important to you?"

"Yes, very much!"

That line made the Zoldyck blush

"What if Killua leaves you?"

"I'll bring him back! No matter how much I get hurt!"

Awww, the crowd sighed from the sweet line

"What is the relationship between you and Killua?"

"Relationship…? Well, we're close best friends!"

That one sentence made Killua blush even more. "KISSUU!" The audience pleaded. Killua gathered up his courage and kissed Gon on the nose. (The lips will be next chapter :O)

"WHAAA KAWAAIII!" The audience cried

"Too much fanservice! I like it!" Sasuki clapped her hands

Kurapika finally stopped crying and hugged Kuroro back while standing, I don't even know how they stood up, and making the scene more adorable than it is. Sasuki, being the trickster, she got a fan and pointed it down making Killua and Kurapika's skits up showing black shorts for Killua and blue short shorts for Kurapika. They both noticed and grabbed their skirts and blushed furiously.

"Kurapika? O-Oh…" Kuroro noticed and stared at his bottom.

"Don't stare at my butt, you pervert!" Kurapika yelled at him.

"Killua? Are you okay?" Gon asked innocently

"Y-yeah…"

"Now! The show has too end here, I'm sorry to all fans~!" Sasuki bowed "Kuroro! Go kiss Kurapika!"

And there, once more they kissed with Kurapika trying to be freed from the kiss and the iron grip.

TBC A/N: sorry if it's short :D


	4. More crossdressing and singing

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **HIIII GUYS~! OMG! Like, all of your wonderful reviews and dares and truths it just got me pumped up and I am itching to write everything! ALRIGHT! Let's being :D

A girl about 15 tapped her chin as she read the new entries of truths and dares. One dare caught her eye and her eyes sparkled in excitement. Then a producer called out to the girl from the door of her dressing room.

"Miss, we're starting in 10"

"I understand…" She said, stood up and ran to the stage.

*LIGHTS*  
*CAMERA*

*ACTION!*

"GOOD EVENING MY DEAR FANS OF TORTURING THESE WONDERFUL PEOPLE! No joke.." She giggled

The audience roared in cheer and laughter, "SHOW IN SHOW IN SHOW IN!" they all said

"ALL RIGHT! Now, please meet the four hunters!" Sasuki presented them

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kurapika muttered

"Aww, poor you. Anyway we have two guests! Please welcome H-.. Hisoka and Kuroro!" She hesitated

As they entered the stage they all went nuts. The four hunters, clown and the leader sat down on the red couches and they were all ready for the great humiliation they were going to do.

"Great, first dare comes from…oh hold on a minute. Ann-chan wanted to say her friend's dare so let's begin:

**Ciel: I dare Killua to kiss…Leorio! At the forehead.**

Killua just had a death glare towards the doctor, but he shrugged and kissed him together with a slap…that eventually left a red mark on his right cheek.

"WHY?!''

"Because, I don't like you"

"Whatever…" Leorio sulked

Sasuki sighed and read the next dare, she had that sparkled in her eyes again and whispered it to Kurapika, which made the blonde blush.

"NO WAY!" The blonde rejected

"You have too~" she teased

"Fine…" He shuffled his feet to Kuroro who simply looked at him, wondering why he was blushing.

"U-um..." he started "G-Gomene…Kuroro nii-chan…I hit you back then at York shin city…" He said looking down

Now this…this scene was just too adorable that Kuroro pulled him into a hug making the blonde widen his eyes and hug back.

"KAWAAII!" The audience squealed

"And that's a dare from **Mirai!**" Sasuki said with a happy voice "Now for the next da-" before she could finish a girl randomly came from the backstage and hugged Kurapika away from Kuroro.

"And that's the first dare. Right, Kuroro go dress up like a spider and sing the spider man theme song" She made a shoo-shoo motion as he went inside the dressing room.

"Last one, Gon and Killua play A game of strip poker with Hisoka!" She said

"WHAT?!" They both shouted and slowly looked at the giggled Hisoka

"I'll be waiting" He said creepily as he went backstage.

"We're going to die!" Killua said

"I don't like him…"Gon said

"Well you don't have a choice, now go get going" She said as she pushed them backstage

"Your evil you know that?" Leorio commented

"I know, but the last dare is more evil than me" she smirked

After a few moments, Kuroro went out of the dressing room wearing an odd spider costume (you imagination) and sang:

"Spiderman, Spiderman,

Does whatever a spider can

Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves just like flies

Look Out! Here comes the Spiderman.

Is he strong? Listen bud,

He's got radioactive blood. Can he swing from a thread?

Take a look overhead

Hey, there There goes the Spiderman.

In the chill of night

At the scene of a crime

Like a streak of light

He arrives just in time.

Spiderman, Spiderman

Friendly neighborhood Spiderman

Wealth and fame

He's ignored Action is his reward.

To him, life is a great big bang up

Whenever there's a hang up you'll find the Spider man."

We all clapped and laughed because of the costume and song, I mean hey. You don't see the almighty feared leader do this right? After doing so he went back to the dressing room to change back.

"Alright, those dares were from… **SpadePirates4Eva**! The girl who is still hugging Kurapika!" She giggled

Killua, Gon and Hisoka came out not wearing shirts and… Hisoka…um…

"SOMEONE GET THE CENSCORE BAR!" Sasuki yelled to one of the staff

Quick enough after 5 minutes of technical difficulties we're back on!

"R-right…Hisoka please put on some clothes! This is a rated T show!"  
"Then there is no problem right? It's rated T after all~"

"JUST PUT CLOTHES ON!" Sasuki practically yelled angrily

"Okay, okay…" he said as he was going to the second dressing room

Soon after a few moments they were all assembled and Sasuki sighed in irritation

"This was a mess, we all know that" She sighed heavily and flipped the next page of her clipboard

"Next…truth for Leorio!"

"Yay?" The doctor shrugged not really knowing how to react

"How do you feel about Yukimi Matsuo calling you out as the type of person she likes? :D :D by **FivePastTwo**"

"Wait.. THE Yukimi Matsuo?! Really?! I-well! I would *rant rant rant*

"RIIGHT, while he rants about that I'll say the next one. Kuroro it's for you"

"Oh? From who and what?"

"It's from **trinity1504** and she's asking: if you could do anything to the chain user kurapika what would you do?"

"Wait you mean anything?" Kuroro asked making Kurapika look while hugging SpadePirates4Eva

"Yes, _anything_" Sasuki smirked

"Then I'll tie him up somewhere if im bored" He calmly said making the blonde blush.

"OH ho!" Sasuki clapped "Right, Kurapika go sit on his lap for a minute then resume hugging her"

"Okay… Wait, WHAT?!" He said before being dragged by the evil woman and being placed upon he's lap. Making him squirm because he was holding he's waist after all.

"Right, man I'm tired… Leorio?" She called out "Hisoka? Where are you guys?"

"Maybe they're making out!" A random person said

This line made the audience go "OOOOOOOHH!"

"Nah, I don't think so. That will scare me holy shit…" She visibly shuddered. "N-NEXT! It's by:

**Ann-chan: Please made kurapika and kuroro sing a romance song like magnet from vocaloid!**

"Right, Kurapika and Kuroro go into the dressing room and change into the clothes provided" Sasuki ordered and Kuroro pushed Kurapika inside the dressing room

"This is one freaked up show" Leorio commented coming from the backstage

"Yeah, I didn't have any screen time!" Killua complained

"Don't worry, you have one now make the best of it!" Gon replied

"Ah, whatever" He said while eating chocolate

A few moments later Kurapika and Kuroro came out wearing Kaito and MIku vocaloid costumes.

"I ask why, Why am I cross dressing again?" Kurapika complained (wow a lot of complaining)

"It looks good on you" The spider head commented

"Yeah, right… you messed up your hair?"

"Well... Yeah let's begin shall we?"

"Whatever"

They got into their positions and the music started. The lights dawned and they began to sing:

Magnet (Romaji and English) (I advise you to listen to this Kaito and Miku version while reading)

-Vocaloid

Kurapika: "kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru '

itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou

watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari

anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa''

Kurapika "A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;

Without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.

My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,

Leaving behind some powder on your hand.''

Kuroro "karamiau yubi hodoite

kuchibiru kara shita e to

yurusarenai koto naraba

naosara moeagaru no''

Kuroro "Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,

Moving from our lips to our tongues,

What we're doing do might be unforgivable,

And that's precisely why we're so fired up.''

KuroKura "dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no''

KuroKura "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.''

Kuroro "sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite

itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete

"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru

ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo''

Kuroro "It might be necessary for you to tie me up;

If you love me, then show me some fidelity.

I can't help but like "weird" things,

So let's just go as far as we can go.''

Kurapika "mayoikonda kokoro nara

kantan ni tokete yuku

yasashisa nante kanjiru

hima nado nai kurai ni''

Kurapika "With a heart that has gone astray,

We will melt so easily,

That there's no free time for us

Even to feel each other's tenderness.''

KuroKura "kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute

magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi

furete kara modorenai to shiru

Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata''

KuroKura "What has been repeating is not our dream,

But the unmistakably realistic "we."

I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,

But that's fine, for you're my one and only love.''

Kurapika "yoake ga kuru to fuan de

naite shimau watashi ni

"daijoubu" to sasayaita

anata mo naite ita no"

Kurapika "As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,

And end up crying in tears.

You whispered "It's okay" to me,

But were you also crying?

KuroKura: dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

machigai nado nai n da to omowasete

kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii

miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai"

KuroKura "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."

KuroKura "hikiyosete magunetto no you ni

tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau

furete ite modorenakute ii

Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"

KuroKura "Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,

That even if we separate, we will reunite again.

Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.

That's fine, for you're my one and only love."

Kurapika "Aaahh…ahh.…"

End

The audience clapped as they did their final dance move and cheered.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" they cried

"GUUUYYSS~! After the show we'll make them sing~" Sasuki clapped her hands

"OKAYY!" The audience was pleased

Then Kurapika resumed to hugging Spade. Yes he is still wearing the beautiful dress (XD)

"Okay the last dare is from **Hotaru-oneesan **from deviantart! Her dare is:

"**I dare Kurapika to wear a maid outfit like Misaki's and make him serve Kuroro wearing black cat ears and a tail and call him Master for one week. Kuroro can make him/order him to do whatever he wants and make him act like Hinata(shy type)"**

Sasuki panted because of the long dare that was sent. Silence greeted the whole stage until Kurapika broke it

"WHAT?!"

"Ah, my own personal maid then? For a week?" Kuroro tapped his chin

"YESSIR!" Sasuki saluted "That my friends, was my favorite dare…" She smirked as she dragged Kurapika into the dressing room.

A few screams, kicks and more shouting was heard. Killua, Leorio and Gon (Where the hell is Hisoka?) sweat dropped. Kuroro just stared in amusement.

"Maybe this was the bad feeling he felt" Killua pointed

"Bad feeling?" Gon asked

"Yeah, when the show started he felt a bad feeling" Killua replied

"Well poor him" Leorio snorted

A few screams were heard

_/It's just for a week!/_

_/NO! NEVER!/_

_/Well you don't have a choice here!/_

"This is worse than expected" The 3 hunters said simultaneously worried about their friend. Finally after a few minutes Kurapika was finally got out and was being dragged with a collar by Sasuki.

"My goodness, you know how many times your crossdress yet you can't take a maid outfit?!" Sasuki yelled at the blonde

"Well this is different!" Kurapika yelled back

"It does not matter! It just a mere dress!"

"Yeah but why do I have to wear the Nekomimi again?!"

"BEACUASE IT SAID SO! NOW QUIT WHINING AND GO!" She said as she practically pushed the blonde to Kuroro making him blush

"U-um… H-H-How c-can I help you, Oujou-sama (master)?" He stammered

"Well, this is new. I could get used to this" Kuroro smirked

"D-Don't g-get used to it- um… Oujou-sama… "He twiddled his fingers together in embarrassment

"Okay, well… sit on my lap"

"O-Okay" He hesitated to sit on his lap again.

"This is soo….cuuuuuuuuute!" Sasuki squealed

"CUUTE FANSERVICE DEESUUUU!" The crowd cried happily and recorded the scene

_**Prepare for major KuroKura scene**_

Kuroro then hugged him by the waist and nipped behind is neck.

"D-Don't do that"

"Oh well, maybe just one last kiss?" Kuroro cupped his face and kissed him

Kurapika then tried to be freefrom the iron grip (once more) and gave up when it was useless and kissed back. Kuroro then stroked his back making the cat tail go up with a shiver and his ears stood up.

_**Okay that's enough**_

"Kuroro please…do that in a private place, yes?" Sasuki asked nicely and then looked infront of the camera "THAT'S ALL FOR TONIGHT! GOODBYE!"

Hey guys… Please read this D:

First of all, Thank you for all the kind reviews and the awesome dares and truths.

Sorry for crappy chapter D:!

I was in a hurry because I had to go somewhere and then um..

Please vote something in my profile. It actually depends on you

If you don't want to vote then don't. Thanks bye :D


	5. Author's note u can skip

Hello my dear veiwers :D

This is going to be a note…an authors note

It's not really important and don't be too happy about this

So if you expected a new chapter sorry to burts your bubble

If you don't want to read this **THEN DONT**

I cannot make Hunter X Hunter characters to fall in love with your OC okay?

This is mainly for fanservice. Yaoi and random shit

It is also mainly of KuroKura / Chain Pair and KilluGon / Ying Yang pair

Expect a tad longer chapters and slower updates

If you want any more characters like Hisoka, Leorio, any one of the Genei Ryodan characters, etc, just tell me.

I don't just **PUT IN RANDOM CHARACTERS** without a truth or dare, if it is just a short truth or dare they will be gone for the rest of the fic, unless you tell me to do so.

If you notice the way im writing is becoming crappier sorry for that

I **CAN **make random OCs' appear and make the character do the dare and whatever.

Please notice this is my **FIRST **fanfiction so don't expect much okay?

Am I rambling too much? Well too bad im not done yet

I will only continue with 6-7 truths or dares now

If you don't want to read this why are you reading this?

If a dare consists of side fics like 'I dare him too do this for a month/week/etc' then I will make a separate story so yeah, updates will be slow

No I don't do M rated fics

Some characters scares me like Hisoka so don't expect too much of him

Too long? It's not done yet

School is the worst thing ever

My brain is fried over studying too much

I'm gonna have a new writing style is that okay?

I'm not going to do chapter five **YET** until I get a maximum of 5 votes in the pole

Im not asking for much just curious on what you guys want

Well that's all thanks for hearing my rambling and no im not going to stop this fiction.


	6. Singing Duo X Vocaloid X Randomness

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Ara Ara~ Arigato once more for the lovely comments~! Oh and I had a review saying that Master in Japanese is Goshujin-sama… gomene I'll change that. Thanks for telling me! I also…you know what? I'll reply to the comments…

**XxJigoku-no-HanaXx: **thanks for telling me the Japanese term, and thank you for your dare

**Neko-chan405:** I am TRULY sorry, but I cannot make a character fall in love with an oc. But I can make Killua kiss the oc. Thank you for understanding…and I'm really sorry about that.

**Ann-chan: **You are a wonderful person! I hope you know that :O! I love your dares and yes, I will put in the Ying-Yang pair. Thank you for reviewing in every chapter :D

Alright enough of that let's begin!

"Good Evening my dear human…vampires…hunters…blah blah blah" Sasuki babbled "So! An early Halloween greeting and yeah! Our hunters and Spider leader are wearing costumes tonight! Please give them a warm welcome" Clapping sounded the place as the three hunters (Leorio is once again taking an exam) and spider leader entered the stage. These are their costumes. Gon wore a green cape with a white shirt and his usual green shorts but with suspenders and dark green boots. Killua wore a long dark violet cape with a light purple shirt and long dark purple pants (that's a lot of purple) and black shoes. Kurapika wore a simply white tattered shirt, black torn pants and white bandages covering his right eye and left hand and placed randomly everywhere, and black boots. While Kuroro just wore the same thing because it looks like a costume so yeah :D. (P.S. I got this from the Halloween cards that Togashi made) And Sasuki just simply wore a witch outfit.

"NOW! Enough of describing their costumes, let us begin!"

"FIRST DARE FIRST DARE FIRST DARE!" The audience cheered

"Okay first comes from… Ann-chan's friends~

**Ciel: I dare Hisoka to kiss Killua or Gon! And a truth for kuroro. If the chain user was a girl, is she your type? If it is why?**

"Ooh… Well, then Hisoka show in!"

"SHOW IN SHOW IN SHOW IN"

Hisoka came inside wearing a Jokers costume (If you want me to post the picture I'd be glad too) and he was smiling like a maniac. Hearing the dare Killua and Gon shuddered at the sound of it

"WHY?!" they both yelled

"Because you have too!" Sasuki yelled back "Now, Hisoka. Go pick your choice"

"Ringo-chaan…" He smirked

"A-Ah…Fine" Gon sulked and let him kiss his cheek making everyone shudder, squeal and some of them got scared for life. Gon then wiped his cheek roughly. And Killua hugged him tightly

Then Hisoka, then used his magical powers to disappear like the magician he is.

"U-Uh…Kurapika?" Sasuki poked his shoulder

"Yeah?"

"How was the one week of being Kuroro's personal maid?" She had a sly smirk

"It was horrible"  
"Why?"

"He kept harassing me"

"Oh?" She looked at Kuroro who has a mischievous smirk

"Right, Kuroro answer the following questions okay?" Sasuki flipped a few pages and now…

_Question and Answer mode!_

"If the chain user was a girl, is she your type?"

"Yes"

"If it is why?"

A deep breathe…

"From a female point of view? Alright. First, 'her' scarlet eyes amuse me, then 'her' hair goes well with 'her' facial features and 'her' slim waist and body."

This sentence made the blonde blush, such words huh?

_Question and Answer mode done!_

"Wow this episode is getting crappy…" Sasuki complained and looked at the camera "Oh right! Please we have an extra guest! Please welcome **Mirai**! Anyone remember her?" Sasuki happily clapped as she entered the stage

"Now, Kurapika…go kiss her"

"Why?" The blonde asked suspiciously

"Because it's her dare now go oooon" Sasuki pushed him

Kurapika kissed her lightly and she smiled happily, Mirai then gave Sasuki a small card note and skipped happily out the door.

"What the? OH! Gon! Come here"

"Yes?" Gon asked coming closer to her

"Answer this question okay?" Sasuki smiled creepily

_Question and Answer mode on!_

"Do you sleep together with Killua every night?" The evil woman smirked

"Not always but yes"

That sentence made the silverette blush with a light pink shade

"Do you guys bathe together?"

"Yeah"

This one answer… made the whole damn audience squeal. And Killua, of course was more flustered

"Are you always with Killua?"

"Yep! But whenever he tells me to stay somewhere I do it" He nodded

The silver-head just scoffed and looked away

"Last one, Is Killua apart of your life?"

"If by close friends yes" Gon happily replied

"KAWAAII DESUUKKAAA!" The audience screamed

_Question and Answer mode off!_

"Yeah yea, wow this is getting crappier by every second…" Sasuki sighed

"No shit Sherlock" Killua rolled his eyes, wanting to forget what just happened

"RIIGHT~ Killua, Gon! Go in the dressing room! There are some costumes for you there"

"AGAIN?!" Killua complained as Gon pulled him inside the dressing room

"He's always complaining! If he's just going to do that, then why'd he sign up?"

"Because he was naïve" Kurapika commented

"What? More naïve than you?'' Kuroro mocked

"Oh shut up you bastard"

"Back with the insults already?"

"What was that?!" Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet

"OI! NO! NO NO NO! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" Sasuki grabbed Kurapika as he was about to punch the spider leader.

"LET ME GO!" he struggles from her grip

"NO! DAMN THIS IS DE JAVU!" Sasuki screamed

After a few minutes Kurapika calmed down, Kuroro stopped mocking and teasing him and Gon and Killua came out wearing Len and Rin Kagamine costumes. Killua was Rin while Gon was Len

"Why am I the girl?" Killua asked with a hint of annoyance

"Because, the dare said so, and theres nothing you can do about it" Sasuki smirked "And this comes from the best reviewer ever: **Ann-chan!**"

"This is the worst, I've been in a dress now shorts…"

"But, your always wearing shorts" Sasuki pointed out

"W-well this is shorter!" Killua argued

"Sure, Kurapika get your ass in the dressing room and wear the same thing as Killua"

"What? Why?"

"A daaaare… duuuuuuh" Sasuki said in an obvious tone

"I don't have any other choice?"

"NOPE!" Sasuki said while pushing the blonde inside

"He's been cross-dressing for the past 4 episodes, can't he take it?" Kuroro looked confused

"Well, I have no idea" Gon shrugged

After a few fleeting moments Kurapika went out wearing a white simple dress that reaches his knees, then at the sides and back it reaches down his ankles which was transparent. He also wore some anklets and a white bow on top of his golden locks. The top part of the dress was strapless that had gold-ish spaghetti straps and of course head phones. (I just randomly found this in my Project diva thing)

"Okay… Kuroro go sing with him" Sasuki made another shoo shoo motion

"Sing what?" they both asked in unison

"Romeo and Cinderella, you ready? Okay start!"

_Romeo and Cinderella _(listen to the song any version is fine) (English after Romaji) (Watch the video ._.)

-Vocaloid

Kurapika " watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de

koko kara tsuredashite...

sonna kibun yo"

He did some taps on each foot and swayed the microphone with a glowing rose horizontal and sang the next line:

"papa to mama ni oyasuminasai

seizei ii yume wo minasai

otona wa mou neru jikan yo "

musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru

hajirai no suashi wo karameru

konya wa doko made ikeruno? "

"kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite

nigaimono wa mada kirai na no

mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine"

"shiranai koto ga aru no naraba

shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?

zenbu misete yo

anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no... "

"zutto koishikute shinderera

seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa

mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo

warui hito ni jamasarechau wa "

"nigedashitai no jurietto

demo sono namae de yobanai de

sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne

sou janai to tanoshikunai wa "

"nee watashi to ikitekureru? "

"Senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA

Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asukara

Ima dake watashi wo yurushite"

"Kuroi LACE no kyoukaisen

Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen

Koetara doko made ikeru no?"

Kuroro "Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni

Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho

Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai"

"Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni

Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho

Tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMEO

Shikarareru hodo tooku e"

"Kane ga narihibiku CNDERELLA

GLASS no kutsu wa oite iku wa

Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne

Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa"

"Kitto ano komo sou datta

Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita

Sou yone watashi mo onaji yo

Datte motto aisare tai wa"

"Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo"

KuroKura "watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka

hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka

mada betsuhara yo

motto motto gyutto tsumekonde

isso anata no ibasho made mo

uzumete shimaou ka "

"demo sore ja imi nai no "

"ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii

doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa

anata ni kirawarechau wa "

"demo watashi yori yokubari na

papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu

sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne

otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita"

"usotsukisugita shinderera

ookami ni taberareta rashii

doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo

itsuka wa taberarechau wa

sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne"

(English)

Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy

Take me out of here...

That's what I'm feeling like

Goodnight, dad and mom

at least you should enjoy your dreams

it's high time adults went to bed

enchanting choking caramel

I cross my naked legs shyly

How farther we'll go tonight?

Don't bite me, go easy

I don't like bitter things yet

It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating

If something is unknown,

you may well be curious about that

show me everything

Only you'll see my...

I've been longing just like Cinderella

I'll run away with nothing but my uniform

may the magic stop the time

before the villains bother us

I want to run away just like Juliet

but don't call me with that name

yes we're to be bound

or it would be too boring

Honey, you're going to live with me?

I'd applied a little flashy mascara

I promise to become a good girl tomorrow

forgive me this time

the borderline of the black lace,

nobody secures it today

How far we're going beyond it?

So hard that I bit you

So hard that it hurts,

I'm in love with you

but Dad seems to hate you, though

you gave me a hand

holding a collar for me

Take me away my Romeo

so far that they rebuke us

The bell sounds just like Cinderella

I'll leave my GLASS Shoe

so find me soon

before my bad dream annoys me

surely she did the same thing

she lied that she dropped it accidentally

yes, I'll do the same

I want to endear myself to him

see I'm here

Would you try looking into my heart?

It's filled with desire, isn't it?

But it's not enough, stuff more into it

So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?

but that wouldn't make sense

Happiness seems to be stored in the small box

rather than the larger one

What should I do? Something should be done

or I'll let you down

but greedy dad and mom are living usual life

Yes, I'll accept my nature

"The golden axe is what I've lost"

Cinderella who had told too much lies

Is sai to have been eaten by the wolf

What should I do? Something should be done

or I'll be eaten

please save me before that

And all throughout Kurapika danced the whole thing, while Kuroro just sang along standing next to him.

"WHAAAA SUUGGEEEIIKAAAA~!" The audience cheered and clapped.

"Ah! That was beauitful~!" Sasuki was so happy she cried

"Oi oi, don't cry. Wait that's the first time I've seen you cry" Killua pointed out

"Yes indeed~" She said with a mischievous smile, the tears now gone

"You're really weird" They all said

"AWW~ thank you" Sasuki was indeed flattered by the comment

"I don't even know anymore" Kurapika sighed

"OH! Killua! A package arrived for you!" Sasuki held a brown box "It's from Leorio" Which was true because Sasuki sent him a text in which he replied happily to do so.

"ah? What is it?" Killua grabbed the box and opened it revealing to be… "CHOCOLATE!" he happily shouted

"Can I ha-" "No! gomen Gon, but I hadn't had any chocolate for a week" He said as he ate a piece of his chocolate balls and then…

"HOOOOOOT!" Killua cried

"KILLUA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Gon rushed to his friend

"NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT?!" He pointed at the chocolate box

"There's chili in your chocolate" Kurapika showed a red part inside one of the balls

"Here too" Kuroro showed after slicing another chocolate

"So Leorio sent a box full of chili-filled chocolates?" Gon asked

"Yeah" Sasuki giggled "And it's a wonderful dare frooom… **XxJigoku-no-HanaXx**! She's also the same one who sent the dare of Kurapika and Kuroro singing~" the teen giggled

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT OLD MAN!" Killua shouted angrily

"Maa…Just calm down Killua" Gon tried to calm him down

"I don't think anger is good, it could lead you to do stupid things" Kuroro suggested looking at Kurapika

"What are you looking at me for?" He pouted

"That night in York Shin… you were really mad" Kuroro wandered off

"Oh that time…" the blonde rolled his eyes

"My tongue really burns…" the silverette made a fanning motion with his hand

"Ne, here's some water" Gon offered and Killua just grabbed Gon's hand with it and drank

"KAWAAAAAIII!" The audience shouted

"Eh?" Sasuki looked at the boys, "OH"

After what seemed like forever Gon finally said something

"Killua you can let go off my hand"

"AH! Gomen" He let go quickly making him flushed

"Kurapika…you do know your still wearing that dress right?" Kuroro mocked and hugged him by the waist pulling him into a kiss and Kurapika would only just blush and give up, this happened too many times anyway so might as well.

"Well! That's how it really goes for the show. Not a lot of scenes yeah? But the next episode will be longer~! Sayanora!" She waved off and the show turned off

The show ended and the viewers of the show stared at the screen looking at the blank screen. A girl with red hair smirked and played with a mere puppet.

_My turn Sasuki-san…your dear sister has been alone far too long…_


	7. HELL THE FILLER IS HERE

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare (FILLER)**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **SO! I'm terribly sorry for this becoming a filler, I was sent so many fucking dares so it's going to take me awhile :D GOMENASAI! But this filler will show you who the redhead is. I'm really sorry…

Sasuki was just about to arrive the building to start the show but then, she was suddenly knocked out and she woke up tied up in a dark, dark place. She couldn't even reach her cellphone because it was on the table which was like a meter away. Back with the show Gon, Kurapika, Killua and the Genei Ryodan were just waiting for their crazy host to appear. Then they heard the door open and thought it was the certain raven-head but no… it was a redhead lady.

"Hello~ how are you guys?" She said in a childish voice

"Who are you and where is Sasuki?" Kurapika summoned his chains

"Relax…" she smirked "She's somewhere. Let's start the show, ne?" she smiled and grabbed the microphone

The redhead lady then faced the audience who went "WHAAAAA?"

"Don't worry, Sasuki is just busy today so she cannot host. I will take her stead" She sounded shifty "Watashi wa Saorio Akasuna~" Saori bowed "Let's start shall we?"

"SHOW IN SHOW IN SHOW IN" the audience cheered not really minding

The following people went in nerviously worried about their crazy host. Where was she?

"Okay, f-"

"Matte (wait)" Killua said as he snatched the microphone

"What's wrong?" Saori was really shifty

"Are you sure you _don't_ know where Sasuki is?" He asked in a demanding tone

"I-I don't know"

~To where Sasuki is~

"God fucking dammit" She cursed as she finally grabbed her phone, not knowing how she just did "OH bloody hell, how do I type?" she was surely frustrated

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard, and the sound was not too far from her feet

"Wha?" She swung her feet and a monitor with a camera appeared in front of her

/voice ignition say name and place/

"um, Sasuki Abuneki, Hunter X Hunter truth or dare building"

/Access confirmed sending signals/

Then suddenly. . .

~back with Saori

"We're going to start this again… Where is Sasuki?" Kuroro summoned his spell book

"I said I don't know!" The redhead said with shifty eyes

Suddenly the monitor behind the then turned on and everyone's attention turned towards it. It was dark at first then it turned on, Sasuki was on it!

"Sasuki!"

"Ara? This connects? Hello?" Sasuki was shown tied up in a dark room

"SASUKI!" They all shouted while Saori tried to escape

Machi noticed and got her nen strings, then tied her up.

"You're not going anywhere" Machi said coldly

"Tch!" Saori spatted

"Oh, finally. Guys HALP… Saori?" the crazy host saw the redhead

"H-Hey"

"SIS! WTF are you doing there?!" Sasuki yelled

"I..well um…" she stuttered

"Arh… oh wait, I can just summon myself there hold on" Sasuki rolled her eyes and magically appeared next to Saori, not tied up anymore

"Hello sis, why?"

"Because… your always leaving me alone and I miss you! So…" Saori bowed and cried

"No! no crying my dear…" Sasuki said "Machi, let go of her"

"Got it" She said as she let go of her

"Wait…Sister?" Gon asked in curiosity

"Yes, but not totally. She's my half-sister" Sasuki explained and said:

"Saori, let us host together my dear sister" she smiled

"I would be happy too"

"AWWWWW!" The audience cried out

"GREAT! Oh fuck, we're out of time" Sasuki sighed she then faced the camera "Please~ this has been a filler episode! Sorry for this, but yeah let's meet again in the next episode! Sorry if you guys haven't seen any truth or dares, or any torture but yeah. BYE!"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TORTURE?!" The hunters and spiders yelled

End.

Again, sorry for the crappy filler but yeah :D Saori is my OC so yeah…she's be there next chapter domo arigato…


	8. Kurapika laughingXPlay houseXjealousy

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **YEEAAAHHH! NEW CHAPTER OMFG! Well now, let us begin to torture our beautiful hunter x hunter cast yeah? Saori is my younger sister's OC, yeah we're really close. Can't you believe that? O_o. Ah and also the reviews for torture…yeaah~ oh yeah HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!

Multiple lights dawned across the stage, the show started, two shadows showed.

"Hey there! Watashi wa Sasuki! This is my sister, Saori!"

"Hey there~!"

The sisters nodded and said at the same time

"WELCOME TO HUNTER X HUNTER TRUTH OR DARE EPISODE 6?!"

"WHOOOOOOO! SHOW IN, SHOW IN, SHOW IN!" the audience cheered

The crowd clapped, screamed, whistled and cheered as the 5 regulars came in (which are Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Kuroro).

"Please, you go first Saori!" Sasuki insisted

"Alright, -flips clipboard- First dare goes to…Killua! From **Ciel** 'I dare Killua to start being nice to Leorio no matter what happens for the whole episode"

"Wow…" Sasuki gasped

"Does that mean I can kill him the next episode?" Killua asked

"Yes" Sasuki and Saori said

"Oki" Killua smiled sadistically

"I have a bad feeling about next episode" Leorio shuddered

"TOO BAD!" Sasuki and Saori hi-fived "Leorio-san! A truth for you~!" Saori said

"W-What is it?" Leorio was really nervous

"Is Kurapika your type?" when the other sister said that Sasuki just stared with wide-eyes

"NO! I. AM. NOT. GAY"

"Suuuuure…" They all said with sarcasm

"I'm not!" the doctor was pissed

"S-sure, next! Ah it's from… **Ann-chan!** And her dare is: I dare Kuroro to wear a Nekomimi & Hisoka an Usagimimi for whole Chapter xD"

They all laughed and Sasuki just shivered,

"P-Please wel-welcome Hisoka…" Sasuki stuttered

As the clown entered: Gon, Killua and Sasuki felt a shiver down his spine and literally shuddered

"Yes~? I was called~?" He said creepily

"K-Ku-Kuroro and H-Hisoka p-pl-please go inside the dressing room for the d-d-dare" Saori stuttered upon seeing the psycho clown.

"Oh~? A new hostess~?" He said looking at the redhead smirking like a complete madman.

"Leave her alone, and let's go" Kuroro sighed and Sasuki pushed both of them in the dressing room

"While they put that on-" Saori stopped as she saw the shiver of the audience "What?"

"Sis… it's called the… Dangerous pair…" Sasuki had a scared face

"Oh… HELL NO! NEVER IN THE NINE HELLS! *rants*"

"While my sister rants, I'll start the next on-"

Before she could even start the next one Kuroro and Hisoka came out wearing the cat ears and bunny ears.

"I'm going to laugh, someone get me a pillow" Kurapika asked

"Here, I found one on the couch" Gon passed

The blonde then sat on the couch and furiously giggled on the pillow, even tears managed to get out.

"That is a rare sight" Killua pointed out

"Kurapika never laughed like that" Leorio just stared at him

"AHAHAHA! OHMYGOD!" Kurapika laughed uncontrollably "I-I-I CAN'T AHAHAHAHAA!"

"This is new" Kuroro poked the blonde's cheek earning him too see his face "Woah"

"Oh dear AHAHAHAHAHAA~! Y-Yo-pfft you look too funny to seriously deal with!" Kurapika managed to laugh out

"Someone get my ca-nevermind I have my camera" Sasuki grabbed her camera and took picture

"Are we just going to be amused by Kurapika's laughter or are we going to continue? I have to admit it's amusing" Saori giggled

"It's very nice. Alright, Killua-kun! Please answer the question okay?" Sasuki said

"Eh, sure why not" Killua shrugged

"It's from Ann-chan again, are you sure that Alluka and Kalluto were a boy? I mean look at them, they were too cute to be a boys. And if is it a boy, why they were cross-dressing and you were not? C'mon if you had a longer hair, I bet you not different from girls"

"HEY! I do _**not**_look like a girl! And yes I'm pretty sure they are both boys. Mom wanted a daughter so she took Kalluto and Alluka to do so. And besides, why the hell would I cross-dress?!" Killua said angrily

"Killu-chan, don't get mad. It's just a mere question~" Hisoka said creepily

"Leave me alone…" Killua backed away and hugged Gon

"Eh?"

"He's really creepy"

"Since when was he not?" Leorio sighed

"For once your right, old man" Killua nodded

"Okay, enough chit-chat. The next one is from **Mirai**! And her dare is…: I dare Kurapika, Kuroro, and Gon to play Play House. Kurapika as the Mother, Kuroro as Father, and Gon as the son. And yeah you guys must be a Harmonious family. The one who can decide the game rules is Gon. So... Who in charge in this game is Gon"

"FAMILY HOUSE?!" They all yelled in happiness except for Kurapika who is still laughing.

"And Gon gets to decide on the rules? That's super!" Saori giggled

"Rules? I have to make them?"

"Yes" They all said expect Kurapika again

"SO Gon! Make some rules!"

"Okay! 1. No one is allowed to do any violence 2. Kurapika has to wear female clothes 3. Only the three of us is allowed unless I say so. I guess that's all" Gon shrugged

"I don't really mind the first and the third rule, but the second rule is completely absurd!" Kurapika complained finally stopped laughing

"Well, it's Gon's choice, Kuroro take off your Nekomimi until this is done okay?" Saori nodded

_Let's start, Play house!_

_Magically the stage turned into a simple house with a kitchen sink, T.V. at the back, a fake window, couch etc._

Gon walks in from backstage and Kurapika was simply washing random plates in the sink for some reason. "Ah, welcome home" Kurapika randomly said making Gon's face beam. So, this is how it felt like if he never became a hunter and went to school? It's strange but he was happy. Kuroro then appeared out of nowhere and held the blonde by the waist giving him a kiss on the cheek. Figuring he could act, Kuroro simply said "I'm home" And Kurapika merely blushed and said another "Welcome home" While trying to get away from the iron grip. "That's not a very nice greeting from my 'wife'" Kuroro mocked "Shut up…" Kurapika had a slight glare. "What's wrong? 'Dear'?" Kuroro mocked, this might actually be 'fun'. "Nothing, do you want to die?", "No", "Then let go" Kurapika glared more intently at him.

At the backstage Sasuki and the others were squealing, sweat-dropping, etc.

"This is awesome~!" Sasuki held her hand high

"Yes it is!" Saori high-fived

They heard a few more lines

"Ne, 'mom' what's for dinner'?"

"For a while…"

Giggled and smirking was heard from the backstage, Kurapika smiled evilly at then with a hint of scarlet eyes making all of them shudder.

"Kurapika"

"What?" the blonde 'mother' looked at 'her son'

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah…" Kurapika shrugged and placed a big bowl of noodles

"Ara? You can cook?" Kuroro mocked

"Shut it and eat"

As they were eating Gon motioned Sasuki and whispered too her, in where she ran back and whispered Killua what Gon had just said.

"Got it?"

"Yeah" Killua nodded as he stood in the fake door "Knock knock"

"Who's there?" Kurapika asked getting in the scene

"It must be my friend, I think" Gon said hiding his smile

"Oh? Then go out and play with him after you're done" Kuroro motioned

"Got it!" Gon said as he ate all of the noodles quickly and ran backstage.

After eating, they both stood up, Kuroro sat on the couch while Kurapika washed the dishes once more.

"Hey" Kuroro called out

"What?" the blonde looked over his shoulder

"How long do you think he'll be out?" the 'father' asked

"I don't know" 'the mother' shrugged

After awhile of nonsense talking and a bit of arguing on history, Gon came back

"Ah? Welcome back, how was your day?" Kurapika asked

"It was great!"

Then they heard a 'psst' sound, it came from backstage

"Guys! It's time to end soon okay?" Sasuki whispered

They all whispered "Got it" and resumed acting

"Oh? What did you guys do?" Kuroro asked

"Well, just did random stuff. I don't actually remember" Gon said pointing on his chin

"Hah? Its fine" Kurapika giggled

"You know what else is fine?" Kuroro asked

"What?" Kurapika looked at him

"You, of course" he smirked

Kuroro grabbed his waist and forced him into a kiss making Gon cover his eyes.

"WHOOOOOO!" The audience clapped and cheered happily

_Play House End~_

"That was wonderful Kurapika! Kuroro! Gon!" Sasuki clapped

"It was cool" Killua nodded

"Indeed" Saori agreed

"Right, next come from…Killua!" Sasuki clapped her hands "Before we start, please change and clean the stage thank you"

~30 minutes of cleaning, shouting, arguing and dressing

"I just told you, you do like a woman!" Saori yelled

"I DO NOT!" Kurapika argued

"YOU DO!''

"I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-"

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU SHUT!" Sasuki shouted to shut both of them up

"Sorry" They both said lowering their heads

"Jeez, alright. Next comes from **XxJigoku-no-HanaxX**" the raven-head woman sighed "Truth for Killua"

"What?"

"What if Gon died? What will you do?"

"I-Impossible! No way is he dying!" Killua defended

"I said what if, I didn't say he will" she rolled her eyes "Anyways, what will you do?"

"The truth…?"

"Yes"

"I'll cry my heart out and go back to home…"

"AWWWWWWW" the audience cried in glee

"Y-you'd really do that?" Gon looked at him

"Y-Ye-Yeah" he rolled his eyes away from him

"DAWW!" Saori smiled "Anyway! Please welcome the sender of the truth!"

As she pointed the backstage, and a girl walked on stage.

"Why is she here?" Kurapika asked

"For a dare, Kuroro go carry her bridal style"

"Why?"

"Because –whisper mode- It's a dare and she wants to make Kurapika jealous" Saori smirked

"I understand" Kuroro smirked back, picked up Jigoku-chan and held her bridal style. Holding tight, Kurapika noticed this movement and felt uneasy.

"What's wrong Kurapika?" Leorio held his shoulder

"I… don't know"

"IT'S JELOUSY!" The sisters and audience yelled

"I am not jealous of that bastard!" Kurapika looked shifty

"Oh really?" Saori smirked

"I-I'm sure"

"Eh, next. Kuroro, please answer the question" Sasuki nodded

"Alright"

"What if Kurapika died when that Judgment chain is still on you? Will you revive him?"

"Of course, I don't want that annoying chain on me forever" Kuroro sighed

"Uh..huh" Kurapika rolled his eyes

"Alright next, Dare to both Killua and Gon" Saori sighed "Leorio you do it"

"Why?"

"Because I'm too lazy" the redhead sat on the couches and did a little nap

"Lazy little… fine" Leorio sighed and read out the message Dare to Gon: You have to wear Madoka Kaname's Puella Magi dress!"

"O-Oh Okay" Gon nodded and

"Killua you have to wear… H-H-Ho-Homura Akemi's Puella Magi….dress. And hold Gon's hand"

"WHAT?!" Killua looked at the doctor "Are you sure that's the dare old man?!" The ex-assassin grabbed him by the collar

"Oi, Oi remember the other dare where you're supposed to be nice to me" Leorio smirked like a crazy man

"Che! Fine…" Killua huffed and went in the dressing room

After a few more minutes they came out wearing the said dresses. Killua rolled his eyes and held Gon's hand

"Eh?"

"A dare, well apart of my dare"

"Oh, oki" Gon nodded as a response it's alright

"Oi, Kuroro" Saori tapped his shoulder

"What?"

"You forgot your cat ears!" Saori said as she tugged the neko ears back on his head, which messed up his hair making him look WAAAAAAAAAY younger.

And so Kurapika went back to his laughing fit.

"Pfft.. no hahahaha! HAHAAHAAA!" Kurapika laughed and rolled on the floor

"wow, relax Kurapika" Sasuki looked at the laughing Kuruta

"I- haha I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because he's too- hAHAHAHAHAA! He looks too –haha funny to deal with!"

"Ah man, not again. But hey alright, next!" the sister flipped their clipboards and searched for the next truth or dare

"Right, found it. Next comes from… **SnowShiro-Kitsune14**! And her dare is: I have a dare for Killua. I dare him to dress in a maid outfit with cat ears and tail and hug Illumi while wearing the costume, also say " I love you, Illu-nichama" to him with the brightest and cutest smile you have

"No, not going to happen" Killua pointed out"

"TO BAD!" the evil sister pushed him inside the dressing room "Ah, Gon just resume holding his hand later" Sasuki informed

"Wakata! (Understood)"

Another few minutes…Killua comes out wearing the said clothing (ara~ your imagination)

"Now that's settled, please welcome Illumi Zoldyck!" Sasuki announced

The elder brother/assassin/bastard (In Killua's dictionary) entered the stage looking around, then he stopped and saw Killua in a maid's dress.

"Kil"

"What?"

"Why are you that?"

"A stupid dare but…ARGH do I really have to do it?!" Killua glared at Saori

"Yes~"

"Fine, Fine" Killua shuffled to Illumi "I-I lo-love you Illu-nichama" He said giving the best, kindest, brightest and cutest smile he has ever given.

Illumi just stood there, and then fainted after such a moe-moe moment

"HAH! Serves you right!" Killua laughed in his cat form

Then suddenly Gon grabbed Killua's hand saying it's the dare

"HAAII~ so next… Ara~ It's by **SpadePirates4eva**~!" Saori smiled, then the said person walked up onstage and stood next to the blonde "Ano, Kurapika, go kiss her and piggyback her for a week. But do the piggyback ride after the show yeah?" Saori nodded

"Okay" Kurapika said as he went to kiss her.

The blonde and the spider felt the jealousy rise up in their chest again, oh dear. What's to become? –le gasp-

"Next, um… Kuroro put her down first" Sasuki ordered and he did so "PLEASE WELCOME THE GENEI RYODAN~!" the audience roared with cheer as each of them came in

"So this is where danchou goes every night?" Shizuku pointed out

"I think so" Machi agreed

"Since we were called here, what do you need us for?" Shalnark asked

"We need you guys for a dare, someone help me with this" Sasuki pulled a huge water spout

"A dare?" Nobunaga then looked around "WHA! It's the chain-bastard!"

"No shit, Sherlock" Phinks slapped his head

"What was that for?!"

"Stop getting in a frenzy whenever you see the chain-user, or ill kill you" Feitan warned

"Whatever" the samurai was really hot-headed

"FINALLY~!" Sasuki said as she stretched after carrying such a heavy waterspout

"May I ask, what's that for?" Coltopi asked

"It's for you~!" Saori said as she used puppet strings to make him stand still and Sasuki picked him up and placed him in the water spout making him stuck

"Eh?"

"What's this about?" Kuroro asked

"Um, Danchou" Nobunaga pointed on his head "What's that?"

"It's Nekomimi" He simply said

"Why are you wearing it?"

"A dare, I have to hold wear it for the whole episode" He shrugged

"Ohman-haha not- haha- not again! AHAHAHAAHAAA!" Kurapika laughed again,

"Dude, really calm down" Killua placed his hands on his hips

"That's a rare sight" Hisoka pointed out

"Why are you here?" Machi asked with a cold stare

"Because I was invited~!"

"Just get away from me" Machi warned getting her nen string

"Alright, now sing Itsy Bisty Spi-oh my god hahaha!" The sister laughed

"Eh? Why?" Shalnark was cautious

"Well, it's a dare. Besides, the faster we finish this, the faster you guys get done and Coltopi can get outta that water spout" Sasuki pointed behind her to see the said person struggling

"Fine Fine…"

(please, you may laugh. I laughed here too :D)

They sang as they surrounded him:

"The itsy-bitsy spider

Climbed up the water spout

Down came the rain

And washed the spider out

Out came the sun

And dried up all the rain

And the itsy-bitsy spider

Climbed up the spout again"

"AHA! AHAHAHAHAAA!" Kurapika kept laughing and laughing, tears managed to fall out

"Oh my god, he lost it" Leorio just stared at the laughing Kuruta

"What happened too him?" Shizuku asked innocently

"He's laughing because of us" Franklin shrugged

"Why? What did we do?"

"Not again…" They all groaned

Saori then got her puppet strings and lifter Coltopi out of the spout and they all left expect for Kuroro who lifted the girl again bridal style.

"Right~ Hisoka please cosplay as Orochimaru while Gon cosplays as Sasuke" Saori winked

"Oh~? Okay~" Hisoka said making everyone shudder and he went into the dressing room

"Who's sasuke?"

"It's in your dressing room, just go and figure it out yourself" Sasuki sighed

"Okay"

After a few moments later they both came out wearing the said clothing.

"So…am I supposed to act like him?" the clown asked

"Not really" Saori shrugged "Okay we're almost done! Killua!"

"What?"

"A dare! Will you not eat chocolate for a **YEAR** or eat 10 trucks of red peppers?"

"Uh… no chocolate or eat 10 red trucks…uuuuuuuh…I'll take the chance. I won't eat chocolate for one year…it's JUST one year right?"

"Yeah" Sasuki nodded

"Okay!" Killua said while sulking in the corner of the stage

"Last one!" The sisters yelled in glee "Please welcome- no just clap for him. Tonpa!" the sisters facepalmed

"Yo"

"YOU!" Leorio, Gon, and Killua pointed expect for Kurapika because of the laughing fit AGAIN

"Eh, why are yo-"

"Tonpa and Leorio go slow dance"

"B-But! NO!" They both said in disagreement

"You have too~"

They both glared at each other and they both held hands earning a disgusted groan from both. As the song started they slow-danced all over the stage with such twisted faces. After the torture…

"That was wonderful!" They all laughed together with the audience

Sasuki then pointed to Kurapika "Oi, blondie. Go piggyback her now" he nodded

"O-PFFT okay!" Kurapika said in a happy mood.

"WELL! That's all for now! And…

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!**

They all disappeared from the stage and camera.

To be continued :D I just loved this chapter…even though it's crappy XP!

And dude! 11 pages! OH MY TACO!


	9. Random questions X short X sorry

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **HELLO MY PPRETTIES~ So I have a bunch of dares~, And since I was in a pretty good mood, I had to type it up really fast XD incoming OC, but he'll only be in this chapter :3 Sorry if this is a late update, I had to go to a cosplay convention and I had no way out ( _ _) –bow- So! Please enjoy~ and if you saw the summary it said there ''Might be deleted because of reportable offense" Yes, I will not hesitate to delete this story, thank you…**BUT!** I will re-type this with a different style, same dares, different answers (okay maybe some) and there (probably) won't be any fillers._.

**EDIT:** i fixed the mistakes! I was such in a hurry! O_o

As the evil sisters prepared for their next show when suddenly the backstage door opened wide, it showed a man with dark brown hair and had bright yellow eyes.

"Hey" He greeted

"KIRKU!" they sisters greeted and hugged the male

"Yes, it's me" he smiled "Let's get the show started, yes?" he said dragging the 2 hostess on stage.

The lights swirled uncontrollably and finally stopped on the stage. The 3 host then shouted in one microphone

"ARE YOU READY FOR HUNTER X HUNTER TRUTH OR DARE EPISODE 7?!"

The crowd yelled "Show in" as always and the hunter cast went in

"OH! Ahaha~ please welcome the Genei Ryodan!" The 3 hosts announced

As they entered the others squealed happily with joy.

"Can I start?" Kirku asked the sisters

"Go ahead" They both said

"Okay! May I please have… Kuroro, Machi, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua?" He said while reading their names

"If this is going to be a stupid dare im goi-" Killua started

"Ah, but it is not a dare! But a truth~" Kirku smiled "It's all from…**SpadePirates4Eva**!"

"EH? All from her?" They all asked

"Ofcourse! Let's start with Kuroro!" Saori smirked "Would you rather die from Kurapika or a fellow Troupe member?"

"Kurapika" He answered simply

"Why, Danchou?" Shalnark asked

"So I could see the last scarlet eyes I guess" shrugging he patted the blonde's head

"Okay?" The three host looked at each other awkwardly

"A-Anyway" Kirku coughed "Machi would you rather date Hisoka or Kurapika?"

"Excuse me?"

"I sa-"before he could finish the sentence he stopped and meeped because of the icy glare she was giving "J-Just answer!" He squeaked

"Fine, since the chain-user is our enemy I'll choose the other one" she rolled her eyes

"Right, while Kirku-san gets his composure back, Kurapika!" Sasuki smiled

"What?"

"Would you rather kill Pairo yourself or fall in love with Kuroro and watch Leorio kill him because he's jealous?"

Silence filled the room, Kurapika couldn't believe what he heard.

"I… The… um…" the blonde was lost in thought but he answered "The second, since it's impossible for Leorio to actually kill him"

"Oh?" Kuroro gave him a smirk

"You better shut your mouth" Kurapika glared

"Kurapika here's another one" Saori giggled

"Another?" the chain-user huffed

"Yeah, because they love you, anyway! Would you rather be raped by Kuroro for a week or be Hisoka's personal slave for a week?"

Silence once again filled the room. Killua had a WTF look, Gon was just staring, The Genei Ryodan froze where they were, Hisoka giggled like a madman (dude wut) Kuroro just stared at the host and Kurapika has wide eyes and looked in disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean, 'what'? Kurapika, it's just the first or second option. Pick your choice" Saori glared

"What if I don't answer?"

"Then you'll have to strip naked in York Shin and run around, that goes too all of you too" Sasuki declared eyeing everyone on stage

"You're kidding me!" Killua pointed out

"Nope~!" the sisters laughed "Now, pick"

After groaning in frustration he simply said quietly "The first option"

"Wasn't that easy~?" Saori smiled "Next goes to Leorio"

"Huh?"

"How did you pass the hunter exam? You are weak!" Kirku said after recovering

"OI! I'm not weak! Okay maybe I am but still! I was able to pass because of my friends, there!" He sure was pissed

"Well, you just said you are weak" The three host face palmed

"GAH WHATEVER!"

"Pshaw, next goes to Gon!" Sasuki smiled but then it turned into a frightened frown

"What's wr- oh" Saori blinked and sighed

"I have to say it, okay… would you rather be r*** by Hisoka, never meet Ging, or kill Killua?" she gulped

"Hmm…I don't know what rape is but I think it's bad, I'll never kill Killua… guess that leaves me to never meet Ging" He slumped

"Aw, don't worry. You'll meet him!" Kirku smiled

"I will?"

"Yup!''

"That makes me feel better!"

"And that end the show! Goodbye!" Sasuki said waving her arms making everyone go:

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Yup bai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOPE! JUST KIDDING!" Sasuki laughed. The audience was like "WHOO!" And the others of course just face palmed or sweat drop. After a few minutes of being frozen on the spot, because some though it actually ended…We're back on!

"Right, next goes too… Killua!" Kirku smirked "Gon and Alluka were both kidnapped and were going to die. You can only save one. Which one do you save?"

"Oh…that's tough" he pondered for a minute "I'll save Gon"

"Why?"

"Because he's an important friend"

"I see" Saori commented and said "We move on to her dares!"

"First, oh we have Killua again" Sasuki nodded and made a 'come here' motion

"What?" Killua asked

"Pretend to be Gasai Yuno to Gon, okay?" she smiled as she gave him a blue phone

"Wait, Gasai Yuno from Mirai Nikki?" he said looking at her

"Yeah! Now go on"

"O-Okay…" Killua said, hiding like a stalker behind Gon

"Right, next! Oh dear, Gon and Hisoka go to the backstage to watch something. OH and another thing, Hisoka, don't be perverted for the rest of the show" Saori sweat-dropped

"That's no fine but okay~" Hisoka said creepily as they both went backstage

"Sis, what's the dare? I don't have it" Sasuki tapped her shoulder after the last dare

"You're not going to like it but, it said 'Gon watch p*rn with Hisoka, so yeah"

And then Sasuki fainted.

"SIS! Oh whatever, next we got… Leorio… pfft…" Saori then bursted into laughing

"What's so funny?" Leorio asked

"Go do plastic surgery to remove Kuroro's tattoo~!" she giggled and made a flying motion around

"I'm going to get killed if I do that!"

"You have too~!" Sasuki then joined her sister while Kirku just face palmed

"F-Fine"

So, after a few minutes…We're back on…Again!

"My forehead hurts a bit" Kuroro rubbed his forehead

"What…um, who are you?" Shizuku asked pointing

Now, instead of having his hair slicked back, he had it messed up. Making him look younger than 26. Seriously…

"A-Ano, I think that's Kuroro-san" Saori had wide eyes.

Actually, everyone had wide-eyes…

"Are you sure?" Phinks just stood there going 'dafuq?'

"What information do you want to know I'm actually him?"

"N-nothing, nevermind"

Still shocked by his changed appearance, Gon and Hisoka went back on stage.

"Gon? What's wrong?" Killua asked running up too him

"I saw horrible things..." Gon shivered

"Hehe, I was surprised. He was really into it at first~" Hisoka giggled

"I was curious on what it was!" Gon said hugging Killua making him blush.

Sasuki now made an ahem sound and continued on as Killua hugged Gon tightly.

"O-Oh" she read the dare "Kuroro…come here for a second"

"Now what?"

"-whispers- Go sing little miss muffet and scare him after the song"

"…another nursery rhyme?"

"YUP!"

"Fine" He rolled his eyes and grabbed the mic.

Sasuki covered Kurapika's ears and carried him over to one of the couches. She also covered his eyes while he sang:

"Little miss muffter sat on a tuffet,

Eating her curds and whey.

There came a big spider,

Who sat down beside her.

And frightened Miss muffet away"

Kuroro then sat beside Kurapika and Sasuki let go, making the blonde jump when he saw the spider head just sitting beside him, chilling out.

"UWAH!"

"What?" Kuroro stared at him

"When did you get here?!"

"Just now"

"Wh-… nevermind" he sighed

"So, anyway… Next dare is for Kurapika!" Kirku smiled creepily "Please welcome another guest, the one who sent all these truths and dares!" The audience clapped as she came in

"Psst" Sasuki 'psst'-ed the blonde

"What?"

"Go and give her this flower and hold her hand…"

"Why?"

"A dare, now come one" the raven-haired girl pushed the blonde.

After giving the flower, which made her happy, he held her hand, making her happier.

"Right, next um… Kurapika it's for you- again" Saori shrugged

"They sure love me don't they?" He said sarcastically

"YES WE DOO!" The audience cried happily and cheered

"Wha?"

"So, it's a truth from **TacoisMaWorld**! Do you love Kuroro?"

Upon hearing such a thing, the room went silent until…

"Pardon?" the blonde asked again, not fully registering what she said

"DO. YOU. LOVE. KURORO?" She asked

"Maybe?" the chain-user blurted out making everyone gasp

"So you do love him!"

"I said 'MAYBE' I didn't say I did!"

"It's the same!"

"IT ISN'T"

"IT IS!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!''

"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES"  
"N-"

"BOTH SHUT! Woah, another De ja vu moment" Sasuki rolled her eyes

"Right, Killua." Kirku started "Would you do anything to save Gon?"

"Of course" the silverette said without hesitation making him flustered a bit

"He's braver to admit thing than you blondie" Saori taunted

"Shut up" He glared back

"Ne, Shizuku" Kirku tapped her shoulder

"Yes?"

"Can you not remember anything at all?"

"Remember what?" The light-headed girl wondered "Is it important?"

"N-No nevermind" Kirku sighed and the others followed the lead

"And, the last of her dare is 'Can you magically make SHizuku remember every single thing that happened in her life? Just for this episode and she even remembers the last episode because she watched the show" Sasuki panted after reading that long dare

"Alright, OOOOOH! That's why you needed me!" Kirku smirked "Okay"

The brown-haired teen then put his hand on top of her head and a light glow emitted through, after a few fleeting moments, the light-headed girl blinked

"Shizuku?" Shalnark tapped her shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she nodded in reassurance "Was that spell the 'Memory spell'?"

"Y-Yes, how do you know it?"

"It's from a book of spells I read when I was 10"

This shocked everyone

"Y-You remember?"

"Of course"

"You don't see that every day" Phinks commented

"It's the spell, you dummy!" Saori punched his head

"OW"

"You're welcome!"

"R-Right next!" Sasuki flipped her clipboard " Kurapika, let go of her for a while and Kuroro come with me"

Doing as told, they were now both on the red couch with a 2 pieces of chocolate in between them.

"Must…resist…" Killua closed his eyes

"So, what are we doing here?" Kurapika asked

"A beautiful dare from **Numapmgitsafish**!: I dare you too pass a chocolate piece to Kuroro using his mouth and Kuroro has to do it too!"

"B-But" the blonde protested but he sighed and did it anyway

Grabbing the chocolate piece heplaced between his white teeth and hesitatedly passed the chocolate to the older man. This made him snicker

"Wh-What?"

"Why are you hesitating? I'm not going to do anything bad too you"

"Whatever, just get this over with" the blonde rolled his eyes

"Okay" he snickered and he also placed the piece of chocolate between his teeth

The spider members were blindfolded because of too much fanservice they were going to do. Instead of passing it on, he kissed him, no actually frenching him. (I can't do details…I suck at details :I) After that so-called-passionate kiss…

"FWUAH! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUL!" The audience squealed

"So, last dare for today. Oh, please welcome Illumi!" Saori made a clapping motion, the audience followed the lead

As the elder assassin went in, he looked at Killua… again (I'm a real fan of brotherly incest- but! I do not ship these 2… it's weird)

"What?" The silverette asked, glaring

"Last time, I did not like what you did last time" Illumi simply said

"Too bad!" Killua stuck his tongue out mockingly

"Woah, Killua go hug 'im" Kirku said

"Wh- a dare?"

"Obvious you know…" The 3 host face palmed

"FIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" He groaned and hugged Illumi and stomped back to Gon

"You took that well, and Illumi. Did you like **SnowShiro-Kitsune14**'s last 2 dares?" Saori asked

"First one yes, second no."

"Why?"

"Because, I got to see Kil's other side that he never shows, and the second one is just weird"

"Ah that's valuable information, I guess?" Kirku shrugged "we don't have anymore time... Well too bad" the brunette shrugged

"Sasuki-san! We weren't able to do all the truth and dares!" Saori complained

"Gomene, we don't have much time…" she looked straight into her brown orbs, and broke the contact "OKAY! I'm sorry if we weren't able to do your requested truths and dares, but we will promise to do it next chapter! Sayanora!"

The show has just ended and the people watching was like "Too short!" And all those stuff or whatever.

CYA NEXT CHAPTER!

A/N: yes I'm really sorry for not being able to put all the dare, and yet it took me like…how many days to finish this and I give you this chapter, I'm in shame xP! Don't worry I'll do it next chapter. THANKS OvO


	10. Songs X New look X Jealous much?

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Busy week~! A wild new anime I haven't heard of before appears! It's Durarara, so yeah… don't fret I still love Hunter X Hunter, I'm also working on the fanfiction where **Hotaru-oneesan**'s dare was for Kurapika to dress in a maid's suit and serve Kuroro for one week, so I'm double tasking- hell yeah! Theres a poll in my profile, you can vote if you want. Let's begin!

The sisters mumbled as they typed the truths and dares they missed and the new entries on their clipboard, groaning as they noticed how many they need to do.

"What are we going to do? This will go overtime" Saori grumbled

"We have no choice… BRING IT ON~!" Sasuki yelled on the top of her lungs and pulled her sister

On stage, the lights swirled and the sister grabbed their mic. "Welcome to the Hunter X Hunter truth or dare show, episode 8!"

The audience screamed and an opening song came on, wait this is new.

"_Uso matteta mune no oto_

_Yusubutte mo kikoenai_

_Koboreochita messe…"_

Just that music line, the characters went in. I mean, it's kinda boring with no music on right? Sasuki then went to the speakers, plugged in some sort of mp3 and started the show together with the music (I guess you can listen to REASON which was in the HXH movie :3) Sasuki and Saori scanned their guests and noticed something off.

"Kurapika?"

"What?'' the blonde asked

"You…Your hair grew and you changed clothes…" Sasuki pointed out

"Y-You noticed huh?" the Kurutanian scratched the back of his head and sighed

It was true, instead of his usual tribal attire, he wore a black suit with a green tie, and he also had an inch longer hair. Making him a tad bit more feminine. Few moments passed after staring at the brand new Kuruta, we start! Or something…

"Oki! Let's start with the ones we missed, yeah?" Saori nodded "**Numaomgitsafish! **I dare Killua to hug Gon and say I like you or love you!"

"You're kidding me!" The silverette protested

"NOPE~! Do it!" Sasuki squealed and pushed him towards Gon

Killua shuffled to Gon and hugged him tighly and hid he's head on his shoulder because he's just embaressed to show his blush face and mumbled quietly 'I…lo-like you' Gon smiled and hugged him back saying with enthusiasm "I like you too, Killua!" and the silverette just merely blushed two shades of red.

"Oh? What's this?" Hisoka giggled "The great assassin blushing because someone likes him?"

All of the audience squealed in glee and yelled "KISS" Again and again, until courage builded up in each other's chest and they lightly (yes just lightly) kissed each other and the crowd went wild like hell.

"It's a relief to see them together, I suppose?" Kurapika nodded

"Indeed…" Kuroro shrugged

The sisters stared at them and blinked several times, they parted and they both had a deep blush.

"Wow, who knew one single dare would get them together finally?" Sasuki manage to say

"Despite this being the 8th episode of the show? Yeah, sure okay" Saori rolled her eyes

"Anyway, next…Oi, Leoreo come here" Sasuki made a 'come here' motion

"It's Leoro! And what is it?" The doctor said, pissed by the his name being called wrong

As Sasuki whispered the dare and the doctor's eyes was filled with slight horror. And a few "You can't be serious!" and "You gotta be kidding me!" And also "I'm going to die!"he sighed in defeat and went up to the Kuruta.

"Leorio?" the Kuruta looked up and tilted his head

"Gomen, you know well I don't want to do this…" the doctor sweat dropped firmly and hugged him

"EH?! L-LET GO!" Kurapika struggled from the grip and sighed

The kurutanian looked and Kuroro from the corner of his eye and felt dangerous aura emitting from him. He gulped and stared in horror at the host.

"What's wrong Kuroro?" Sasuki asked with mock "Are you jealous?" she smirked

"No, I'm not. If I was then I would kill him immediately" Kuroro simply said, of course not failing to send a glare to the doctor hugging his Kurapika- yes, _his_.

"N-Next, oh my~" Saori giggled "okay, the ukes will now hold hands~!"

Silence filled the stage…

"Pardon?"

"Killua and Kurapika hold hands for the whole episode, dare by **Namie**" You have to do it or you know the punishment

As Leorio let go of Kurapika, Killua held his hand while rolling his eyes. The tension in the air seemed to build up, where was is coming from? We should all know who can emit such a deadly aura…

"…next… Gon go cross dress. Dare by **Kei-kei Yuki**" Sasuki manage to say as the deadly atmosphere rose. Gon went into the dressing room to be relieved from the atmosphere.

"Guys- especially Kuroro, Chill down! No need to get so jealous about seeing your beautiful little ukes with someone else!" Saori then looked intot he camera with worry "Please, wait a moment. We will resume after these technical difficulties… ahaha..hahahaa" She sweat dropped as the atmosphere rose more that it actually crack-no crumpled her soda.

A few minutes later, we're back on :D and also, Gon came out wearing a dress: An under shirt that was long sleeved, then a green dress which was sleeveless and a Dark green bow on his waist. Then he's usual boots only there was heels that was colored white.

"Now that we've all calmed down, let's start the next?" the sisters said the same time

"We're good now" They all said

"Cool, next one comes from **Ann-chan**! It's a dare for Killua and Gon, the dare is: I dare Killua to play pocky game with Gon." Sasuki blinked at the dare and brought out her pocky.

"Ne, Sasuki-san. What's the pocky game?"

They all sweat dropped-expect for Kurapuka for he doesn't know what it is also, and Sasuki explained

"It's a two player game, both of you will have to bite each end of the pocky and keep biting it until you get to the end. Whoever gets the longest piece wins." She explained knowing that in the end you'll end up kissing somehow or whatever.

"Sounds like a fun game. So, who has to do it?"

"You and Killua, Kurapika close your eyes when they're gonna play it, ok?" Saori said sweetly with a hint of mischief, because she knows very well that he doesn't know what the pocky game is either.

Kurapika shielded his eyes with his hand as they bit the end of the pocky. Slowly their faces was a few centimeters apart. Gon, being determined to win the game, bite the rest of the pocky which in result of them kissing again.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAWAIII DESUUU~!" The audience clapped

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kurapika asked

"Not yet Kura-chan…okay now!" Sasuki pointed as they parted, Killua had 10 shades of blush on his face

"Killua? Why are you blushing?" the blonde asked

"NOTHING! It's NOTHING"

"Are you su-"

"Yes, I'm _pretty __**sure **_**NOTHING **happened"

"If you say so" the Kurutanian rolled his eyes and spotted Kuroro smirking, it sent chills down his spine.

"Alright, a truth!" Saori made an ahem sound "Hisoka, if you were a gay who you rather choose to be your uke? Kuroro or Illumi?"

Silence once again filled the room, and giggling from a certain clown killed the silence

"And, that would be Illumi"

"Why?" Sasuki asked with curiosity

"He's considered as my friend"

Yup, that's all he had to say and we start the next question!

"Okay, this is all from **SpadePirates4Eva**! Ain't this gonna be fun~!?" Sasuki squealed and started the first question "Machi!"

"What do you want?" Machi walked up to the host

"Would you rather have sex with Hisoka or watch Kuroro die?"

"Say that again, I dare you" she held that cold stare towards Sasuki that didn't even flinch

"Okay~ but no, answer. First or second?"

"First, even though I would rather do none" She made a disgusted face

"As expected of her" Saori sighed "Next, Coltopi why do you look like a mop?"

"I don't look like one… Do I really look like one?"

"Yup'' The Ryodan members sighed

"I see, then I don't know" Coltopi shrugged

"Okay, next…Franklin how did your ears get so long?" Sasuki cocked an eyebrow at the weird question

"I was born that way, so I don't know either"

"There are a lot of people that don't even know about themselves" Sasuki shook her head and started the next question "Killua, if you had to kill your whole family (minus Alluka) to save Gon and Alluka, would you do it?"

"I would be glad to do it" Killua huffed

"As expected once more" Saori snorted "You really don't like your family huh? Well, next question, Gon do you know where babies come from?"

"Not really…"

"Do you want to know where they come from?" Saori asked

Gon looked behind him and saw horrid faces and said with an innocent "no thank you"

"I see, next question! Leorio How come you act like an idiot when you are actually intelligent because you want to be a doctor?"

"HEY! I'm not an idiot! Nor do I act like one!" Leorio had an anime vein pop out

"Yeah, sure" They all rolled our eyes

"ALRIGHT! Next, Ku- pffft…. PFFTT AHAHAHAHAAA!" Sasuki laughed and rolled on the floor

"What's wrong, sis?"

"K-Ku- ahaha okay… Kurapika Have you hit puberty yet? I mean, you're 17. You should have..."

"Well, okay heres a correction, I'm 19 and yes I've hit puberty. Why do think I haven't yet?"

"Maybe because your body is that of a woman and your voice is high" Kuroro commented

"I do not look like a woman!" The blonde snapped

"Heh, just saying" the spider leader shrugged

"You're still a bastard" Kurapika gritted his teeth

"Tut, tut let's start the next one" Sasuki rolled her eyes "Kuroro Why do you have an obsession with furry leather coats?"

"Yeah! I've also been wondering" Saori blinked "Someone even said you had a kinky fur collection…"

The audience and the members just looked at him with wide eyes.

"First, I do not have an obsession. Second I do not have a 'kinky fur collection' as you say it. And third, I'm just wearing this because I want to" He simply said with a straight face

"How you say that without any emotion, I'll never know" Kurapika face palmed

"Riiight…next!" Sasuki scanned the list "Hisoka, Machi or Gon? Who would you date?"

"Well! Since Gon is taken, I'll choose Machi"

"Wow so quick, we move to the dares!" Saori clapped "Kuroro Swap clothes with Kurapika"

"Easy enough, let's go" Kuroro nodded and lifted Kurapika bridal style into the dressing room

"While they dress, Killua have a rap battle with Gon" Sasuki blinked several times

"Rap? What's that?'' Gon and Killua asked

"It's…nevermind let's skip it" Saori sighed "Sorry if we're skipping your dare…nex-"

Before she said the next dare, Kurapika and Kuroro went out wearing each other's clothing.

"This jacket's fur is really fluffy…" The blonde hugged the coat for some reason

"What an odd reaction" Kuroro looked as him, amused

"R-Right…" Saori looked at them with amused eyes "Genei Ryodan you all have to listen to Kurapika and do what he says" then she laughed but a certain samurai was not happy

"No way are we doing it!"

"Do that or strip naked in York shin and run around? Choose…"

"Tch!'' The samurai was certainly not happy about this

"OH! Kurapika, your first comman…" Sasuki smirked evilly

"What?" the Kurutanian looked at her list and saw the dare and smirked

"Okay, Kurapika ORDER THE GENEI RYODAN TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE IN CHICKEN SUITS!" And they all laughed

"Y-..AHAHA..you guys have to do it!" Kurapika said in between laughter

Grumbling, the feared Troupe went into the dressing room, sending glares at the host.

"While they do that, Leorio go slap Hisoka without getting r***!" Saori blinked "Huh? I can't say R***? It's a bleeping sound! S** S** S** S** S**!"

"Saori!" Sasuki scolded "Stop!"

"Gomen" Saori bowed her head "So Leorio go do it!"

"I'm gonna die"

"Leorio, you keep saying you're going to die, yet you haven't. You just as lucky as a prey escaping its predetor" Kurapika snapped

"Fine" Leorio then nervously walked towards the creepy clown and slapped him and then ran away and hid behind the couch

"Qui-" Sasuki didn't finish her sentence because the troupe was already out "Okay! Do the chicken dance!"

_One, Two_

_One, Two, Three, Four!_

They danced the chicken dance and Kurapika stared with amusement. Finally he was kind enough to say "You can stop now" After 3 minutes, "You can also change back" The troupe then went back to change.

"Your too kind, Kurapika!" Killua mocked and held his hand once again because of the dare

"Next! Oh dear…um… this is…Uhh, Gon pretend to be Hisoka" Sasuki just stared at the list with disbelief

"I don't think I can" Gon wondered "Besides, he's creepy…"

"You got the answer, next! Oh! We have a new guest! Please welcome Ging Freeces!"

The crowd roared with cheer as the hunter went on stage and scratched the back of his head "What a pain" He mumbled to himself

"Ging?!" Gon practically yelled when he saw his dad

"Yeah, it's me" Ging shrugged

"For your quick dare, give Gon a hug and apologize for abandoning him."

"And if I don't?"

"Do I really have to say it? Fine.. You'll have to run around naked it York shin"

"Okay!" He then hugged Gone and said

"I'm really sorry for abandoning you…"

"It's okay!" Gon said accepting the apology "I understand why you abandoned me" he nodded

"Okay" Ging said releasing him "Can I go now?"

"Yup!"

"Okay bye" Ging said disappearing

"THAT SONOVA!" The audience yelled

"Ain't he a like that?" Sasuki shook her head "Next, Phinx and Bolenov- oh wait they aren't here ye-"

And they came out

"Nevermind…Phinx and Bolenov sing walk like an Egyptian"

"If I ask why, I think I'll know immidietly" Phinkx sighed

"Because you dress like one? Yeah I think we get it" Sasuki smirked

_Walk Like and Egyptian_

_By The Bangles_

"All the old paintings on the tomb

They do the sand dance, don't you know

If they move too quick (Oh-Way-Oh)

They're falling down like a domino

And the bazaar man by the Nile

He got the money on a bet

GOLD crocodiles (Oh-Way-Oh)

They snap their teeth on a cigarette

Foreign types with their hookah pipes sing:

Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...

Walk like an Egyptian.

The blonde waitresses take their trays

Spin around and they cross the floor.

They've got the moves (Oh-Way-Oh)

You drop your drink then they bring you more

All the school kids so sick of books

They like the punk and the metal band

When the buzzer rings (Oh-Way-Oh)

They're walking like an Egyptian

All the kids in the marketplace say:

Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...

Walk like an Egyptian.

Slide your feet up the streets

Bend your back

Shift your arm then you pull it back

Like Sergeant O (Oh-Way-Oh)

So strike a pose on a Cadillac

If you want to find all the cops,

They're hanging out in the donut shop.

They sing and dance (Oh-Way-Oh)

They spin their clock and cruise on down the block

All the Japanese with their Yen

The party boys call the Kremlin

The Chinese know (Oh-Way-Oh)

They walk along like Egyptians

All the cops in the donut shops say:

Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...

Walk like an Egyptian

Walk like an Egyptian"

They all clapped and Saori started the next dare!

"Machi kiss Hisoka!" She laughed

After kissing him(and sending him daggers) Sasuki stood there silent

"Sis?" Saori asked "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…-breathes and calms down- Hisoka…kiss…Kuroro-san" her eyes darkened

As he was about to kiss him, Everyone wore a similar expression: A terrified one, Gon covered his eyes, Kurapika and Killua actually _hugged _each other just to cover their eyes, the Ryodan was like 'oh hell no' and covered their eyes, Sasuki and Saori turned back, shivered and covered each others eyes and…

**TECNHICAL DIFFICULTIES!**

…

….

…..

Were back on!

"So um…They didn- oh I mean…They…whatever…" Saori rolled her eyes and everyone was sweating bullets "Last of her dare, Kalluto- WEAR BOYS CLOTHES FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Okay…" Kalluto then went into the dressing room

"Wait, he was here the whole time?!" Killua pointed out

"Yes, yes she was" Saori nodded

"I didn't notice him at all…" Killua looked lost for a bit

"He was also beside you for some time, how did you not notice?" Saori rolled her eyes as a door opening was heard

Kalluto went back out wearing a light blue hoodie with jeans and sneakers, despite the hair…yeah you get the idea "Now we move onto **Kaede Hoshizora**'s truth and dare~!" Sasuki announced

"The first one…For Kurapika: who do you choose, Pairo or your friends?"

"I..Um.." kurapika was lost in thought

"We'll respect your decision" Leorio nodded

"…I pick my friends…Even if Pairo is still alive…" Kurapika's eyes sadden

"AWWWW" The audience felt the feels

"Guys.. stahp the feels, next. Her dare is..." She went near Gon and whispered the dare "Go steal all of Killua's chocolates and hide them for a week!"

"Okay!" Gon said smiling brightly and went backstage to hide the chocolates.

"Now, while he does that…Kuroro and Kurapika go do the pocky game"

"Okay" Kuroro stood up and placed the pocky between their lips

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Just keep biting it"

"Okay I guess?"

As they kept biting it Kurapika noticed in how their faces kept getting closer until it was a few centimeters away. Kuroro smirked behind the mask and bite the remaining pieces and actually kissed him. After breaking away

"What the hell?!"

"What?" Kuroro asked innocently and smirking

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to" He patted his head

"Don't treat me like a kid!" He huffed

"Okay, stop bickering. Both of you take a bath together"

Silence filled the room

"WHAT? WHY?!" Kurapika complained

"Because it's a dare!" Saori snapped back "now go!"

In the bathroom, a camera was faced at them. And it showed on the big screen on stage

"I hate you…"The blonde stayed at one of the edge

"I know"

"Why you thought? I killed two of your people, why do you keep-"

"Because I'm curious of your technique and your reaction are amusing"

"That does not answer my question!" His shout echoed

"I know" He pulled him closer "And, because I'm also curious about everything you're feeling in that heart of yours you say is filled up with hatred"

"You do noticed we are without clothing right?" He said while blushing 12 shades of red

"I notice"

Back at stage all the fangirls were going wild on how cute or adorable or whatever they were feeling, it was too much to handle!"

"W-Well!" Sasuki looked back on the screen to see them kissing once more and looked back at the camera "Well, that's all for tonight! Oh and those dares were from **Hotaru-oneesan**! See ya later and keep on living to see the next episode, BYE!"

**A/N: **Holy hell! 3227 words and more! Holy hell! Well that's all bye :D


	11. Short X Realizing X Nonesense

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **UWAAAAAHH! 50 views~! Or reviews! Or whatever! I'm happy! But I have less truths and dares! Why?! I don't know! I'm Happy! :D

"Sis…" A silent voice was heard a groan was the reply

"Whaaaaat? It's 6 in the morning!" a raven-head groaned angrily and threw a pillow

"Correction, it's 6 in the evening and our show starts at 9, and we haven't even sorted our truths and dares!" her sister argued

"Oh my god! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Sasuki got up and rushed in the bathroom

30 minutes later they're in the Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare building and sorting their list, after a few minutes they came on stage and…

"Welcome…TO THE HUNTER X HUNTER TRUTH OR DARE EPISODE… 9!" they both screamed into the mic

The audience cheered with joy and the characters came in.

"This will be a short episode, sorry if it saddens you" Saori explained "So, yeah! Let's start off with **Kaede Hoshizora**'s truth and dares!" she nodded and audience just clapped

"Kurapika?" Sasuki asked "You look pale, you too Killua"

"Well, something bad happened after the show, that's why we're like this" the silverette explained "We'll tell you later, just start"

"Okay, Hisoka, go out with Machi on a walk around YorkShin City" Saori pointed

"Eh~? Okay" he said creepily and led the groaning pinkette out

"Will she be alright?" Gon asked

"Let's just hope so" Leorio face palmed

"Next, Kuroro… do you want to kill the chain user or watch all your members get killed by him?" Sasuki asked with a doubting tone

"I would kill him, so I could keep him"

"That's just weird, and I don't think I would be that easy to defeat…" Kurapika deadpanned

"Just saying" The spider head shrugged

"Right next, Kurapika…sorry for making you sad, please cut your hair until it's as short from when you took the hunter exam (I rephrased it :I)"

"You do know my hair is just going to get longer each week right?"

"Just do it pika-chan" Saori rolled her eyes and pushed him in one of the corner and got a pair of scissors

"While she does that, Killua-kun" Sasuki started "Do you still want to eat your chocolate even though it's expired?"

"Don't remind me of chocolate! And no, that's worse than not eating chocolate at all!"

"Why?" Gon asked

"It makes your stomach hurt and you won't be able to eat it" the silverette sighed

"…please welcome Neon…" Sasuki was just…meh

As Neon entered the audience just clapped and the blue-haired girl skipped towards the couch and winked, thinking they all love her (oh my god…I don't like her that much, kay?) After a little while Kurapika came back out with short hair, despite that he still looks like a girl.

"I did my best, he still looks the same" Saori sighed

"It's not my fault…" Kurapika glared a bit

"Right, sure, Neon go kiss Kurapika" Sasuki face palmed knowing something bad will happen

"Okay~!" she skipped towards the blonde and kissed him right there

Not long after, a killing aura was soon felt and she backed away from the blonde

"Wh-Where's that coming from?!" she asked a bit scared

"It's coming from him, he gets all jealous whenever someone tries to get his hot heated little uke"

"I am not an uke!" The blonde argued

"Sorry then…" Sasuki smirked "Next…oh my" she smirked "From **Hotaru-oneesan** I dare Kurapika and Kuroro to roleplay the first episode of Junjou Romantica~!" Sasuki squealed

Silence filled the room and then…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The audience squealed in glee and giggled while Kurapika just stared with wide-eyes that clearly says 'are-you-kidding-me-im-going-to-get-raped-right-th ere-and-now-unnintetionally!' Saori saw this and smirked.

After roleplaying… (This will be in a new story)

"I…I'm not doing that again" Kurapika hid behind the couch sulking

"It wasn't that bad" Kuroro smirked

"Yes it was!" the blonde sulked more

"I don't even know…so! Please welcome the Ryodan! Because this is going to be the last… I don't know!" Sasuki shrugged and they all went in, and yes, Machi and Hisoka are done walking around Yorkshin City luckily the clown was not strangled

"So, a truth from **Bukurus **Here's a truth for the whole Ryodan: Did you guys ever notice the chain-user was right in front of you in the auction? I mean come on, he had his chains on!" Sasuki stared at it and laughed "Oh my god I didn't notice!"

"Us either…" they all looked at Shalnark

"What?"

"You had control of the auctioneer, how did you not notice this?" Phinks asked slightly angry

"I put him on autopilot"

"And why?" Shizuku asked

"I knew it was going to be a pain just going about, and I wanted to help you guys"

"Yeah, sure okay" Machi rolled her eyes

"Oh come on! We didn't know what he looked like before!"

"Yeah, but then he did have his chains on, right Kurapika-san?" Sasuki asked

"Yes I did…I was the one who bought the Scarlet eyes" he glared

"Oh.." They all looked…and something broke the atmosphere, laughter…coming from who?

"Ahahahahaa! You-Ahahahaa! You didn't-ahaa.. you didn't notice I was there? Haha are you…aahahaa kidding me? Ahaahaaa!" Aaaand it was from Kurapika who was rolling around holding his sides

"And you do notice your creeping all of us out right? Oh well, that's the end of the show, Bye Bye" The sisters waved off and so it ended. But then…

"WAIT WAIT WAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Sasuki then grabbed the camera man together with the camera and said quickly "Who dod you want to be uke? Gon or Killua? Comment the one who you want~! Personally I like Killua being the blushing seme, so yeah… it's all up too you! Bye for now!" And the show completely ended. Long story short, it was kind of short. So…ens in those truths and dares Owari []


	12. Weird X Late X Marriage?

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I have a wonderful reason why I havent'y updated and I'm only updating now: Too much homework. And because my classmate wants an update here ya go! A not-so-important Note on the bottom. Kay let's begin ^^.

"Hey there!" Sasuki looked at the camera "New episode, huh?" she then turned to her right to face her sister

"Yes…it is episode 10, yes?" the redhead smiled

"Now…

"WELCOME TO THE HUNTER X HUNTER TRUTH OR DARE EPISODE…10!" they both greeted happily

The audience roared with cheer as the guests came in, lights danced and lowered. The maroon curtain rose to reveal a big screen with more lightings and couches. After sitting down, Sasuki started off.

"Let's start okay?" she smiled "it's by **Ann-chan**! Are you guys ready?" She asked

"Never in a million years would I ever hear you say that" Killua stared at her

"Yeah, that's the first time you asked if we're ready" Kurapika noted

"Oh hush, so you guys ready?" Sasuki crossed her arms and huffed

"Yeah" They all nodded

"So, first of all…pfft… Kurapika act like a cute girl to everyone, okay?" she smirked

"P-Pardon?" the blonde blinked "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope~! Now you gotta do it or I'm go-"before Saori said it Kurapika just nodded with a terrified face- what happened? "Kurapika, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened~!" he smiled brightly and like, invisible sparkles sparkled in the background and everyone was like 'what the…'

"O-Okay…um… Kuroro-san, go dye your hair pink"

"I'm sorry what?" he was taken aback by the dare

"Saori, go and do it for him" Sasuki had that evil glint in her eye

"Of course" Saori smiled creepily and pulled Kuroro away and backstage

"While my sister dyes his hair, let's start the next one…Ah, please welcome **Mirai**~!" Sasuki announced and they all clapped. "Kurapika, go hug her okay?"

As she entered the stage, the kurutanian hugged her add the moe moe face, yup, it was really, really weird. After the hug, she whispered her dare before exiting the stage.

"How interesting…" Sasuki thought "Killua be Kurapika's slave for the episode" she simply said as Killua's bright blue eyes widened

"A-Are you kidding me?!" he shouted

"Hey, no shouting- oh and there's my sister with Kuroro…" she announced as she looked past Killua

"I don't understand why I have to be in the suit?" Kuroro asked as he was being led back on stage.

His face was blank, but the newly dyed pink hair shone through the black suit. How he can keep such an emotionless expression- I have no idea. Kurapika froze on his seat and breathed heavily before going all out and laughed. He rolled on the floor clutching a red pillow and crying his heart out of laughter.

"Kurapika…you're broken again" Saori sighed and flipped her clipboard "The next batch comes from…**Kaede Hoshizora**!" she clapped her hands together and announced the first dare "For Kuroro: neh, dress up as a normal man like in the Phantom Troupe Arc :D" she backtracked just a bit "That's done" she blinked

"And so he is" Sasuki looked at the newly pink-haired man "Next request!" she flipped the clip board "For Gon: Killua is your best friend. Do you have feelings for him or just Killua? Ask this to Killua-kun :D"

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Gon asked with slight confusion "I don't get it"

"Do you have feelings for Killua or not?" Saori asked

"Hmmm… describe feelings"

"Do you like him or not?"

"Oh! Of course I like him!" he said enthusiastically making the silverette blush.

"Well! That answers the question!" Sasuki clapped making the fan girls squeal "next, Kurapika-kun go sing REASON from Yuzu"

"Reason? Oh, that okay I'll give it a try" he nodded

The others left and went backstage and watched from there, as the lights dimmed and a single light shown the kuruta, the music started and he sang

_Reason (You can search this up on Youtube, Romaji and English)_

_By Yuzu_

"Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku

Ima wa tada sore dakede iikara

Itsuka sotto iikaketa

Yume no tsuzuki o kikasete yo

I'm here, the closest I can be, by your side

And that's just fine for now

One day you'll tell me gently

Tell me the rest of your dreams

Bokura ni donna sekai ga

Michinaki michi no saki ni matteru?

Koe nakigoe wa kono mama doko ni mo todokazu ni kiete yuku no?

What kind of world

Is waiting for us at the end of this path of the unknown

At this rate will the voiceless voices disappear without reaching anywhere?

Wasurenai (kinō no kioku)

Kesenai (kyō no kōkai mo)

Nagesute (gamushara ni asu o mezasu)

Asahi ni terasareta kizu warai atte

Owaru koto nai tabi o tsuzukeyou

Don't forget (Yesterdays memories)

It can't be erased (Today's regrets as well)

Throw them away (And recklessly aim for tomorrow)

Laugh at your wounds that are shined upon by the morning sun

And continue the endless journey

Mukaikaze to shitte inagara

Soredemo susumu riyū ga aru

Dakara tomoyo

Oiteku tame dake ni ikiru no wa

Mada hayaidarou

I know of the headwind,

And yet I still have reason to keep on going

So we comrades

It's still too early for us to live

Just to get old, don't you think?

Mi ni tsuketa mono kaekonda mono

Tebanashita toki hajimaru nanika

Umaku ikiteku RESHIPI o yaburi sutete kanjiru REASON

Sō bokura no yarikata de

The things I clang to, to things I embraced in my arms

When I let go of them, something starts

I feel a REASON to throw away the recipe for living well

Yeah, we'll just do it our way

Yoru no kaze ga kioku o kakimidasu

Nigedaseta hazu nanoni onaji basho

Hitori yurari norari kurari tsuki o nagamete

Kimi wa sukui o negau

The night's wind stirs up memories

You were supposed to have ran away and yet here you are

Alone, swaying lazily gazing at the moon

You wish for salvation

Nagai tabiji bokura tsuyoku natta

Demo ienai kizu mata uzuki dasu

Nanimo iwanai dakedo boku wa wakatteru kara

Hora sora ga akeyuku

This long journey has made us strong

But our wounds that won't heal, again, start to ache

I don't say anything but rest assured that I understand

That hey, the sky will clear up

Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku

Ima wa tada sore dake de iikara

Itsuka sotto iikaketa

Yume no tsuzuki o kikasete yo, kikasete yo

I'm here, the closest I can be, by your side

And that's just fine for now

One day you'll tell me gently

Tell me the rest of your dreams, tell me

Kikoeru sono koe ga

Kono kage yomigaeru

The voice I hear

Resurrects my shadow

Mukaikaze to shitte inagara

Soredemo susumu riyū ga aru

Dakara tomoyo

Oiteku tame dake ni ikiru no wa

Mada hayai darou

Ase ni mamirete doro ni mamirete

Te ni shita mono wa mittomonai ka na?

Dareka ga kimeru kunshō wa hoshi kurai kikoeru RHYTHM

I know of the headwind,

And yet I still have reason to keep on going

So we comrades

It's still too early for us to live

Just to get old, don't you think?

Smeared in sweat and mud

The things we've obtained, are they not disgraceful? I wonder

An order that someone decides upon, is a rhythm that even the stars can hear

Iru yo soba ni ichiban chikaku

Ima wa tada sore dakede iikara

Itsuka kitto tadoritsuku

Bokura no mirai e ugokidasu

Ima tashika ni

Sō bokura no yarikata de

I'm here, the closest I can be, by your side

And that's just fine for now

One day we'll surely manage to reach it

We're going to start moving, toward our future

Right now for sure

Yeah, with our way of doing things…"

The audience clapped and cheered as he ended the song and the other guests came back in. Sasuki smiled brightly and turned to the other side of the area of the stage. The troupe sat there slightly amused on by how the kuruta sang despite him being their enemy. But- one certain samurai was still not pleased by any of this. Getting near their leader and getting fluffy with him- what was that chain-bastard doing?!

''Oi, Nobu" Machi called out ''your face looks stupid''

''Uruse!'' he snapped back

''what's with you and the chain-user? Have some kind of obsession?'' Phinks asked mockingly

''yeah, so what?!'' he said angrily

''Obsessions can also mean jealousy, Nobu-san" Saori said teasingly

"OI! I'm not jealous! Everyone's bullying me!" Nobunaga sulked in the corner still glaring at the kurutanian

"Mind that aside, next one!" Sasuki interrupted "Machi, do you like Hisoka? Truthfully, do not lie"

"…yes…" she muttered the reply

"That's the reply we need…but I think Illumi is he's lover, right?" Saori smirked "OH~ the forbidden triangle of love~!" she said with a dreamy expression

"Yeah, yeah we go it" Sasuki face palmed "next, Killua-kun choose between Choco Robo-kun and Gon"

"Chocolate or a friend…uuhh… I choose Gon" Killua said with a slight blush

"KAAWAIII DESUUKAAA~!" the audience cheered

"I'm not sure what's cute but let's stick with it!" Saori raised both of her hands "Next…oh it's…it's for me… do you like to lead this show with your nee-chan (Sasuki-san) or didn't like it?" the redhead took time to respond and then turned to the camera with sparkling eyes "Of course I do! I love hosting, leading and torturing these wonderful people, and I can do it with my sister~!" (She wrote this exactly)

"I-Is that how y-you feel?" Sasuki stuttered out with happiness "AAAH~ I feel so loved~" she said happily "okay, let us continue the drama later. Next…oh the next batch is from **MystiqueSilver**!"

"Oh? She sounds new! So, for her truth… Leorio-san, if Kurapika-kun was a girl would you have kissed her? Or him? Or whatever…" Saori stuck her tongue out

"No, I don't think so…okay maybe I would" Leorio stretched the back of his head

The doctor then froze when he felt aura behind him, slowly looking behind, he saw the spider leader smiling…creepily.

"EEEIII!" he shivered and hid behind the couch

"Oi, Leorio-kun. That isn't very manly!" Saori mocked

"U-Uruse!" he complained "He's stronger than me! Of course I would be afraid!"

"Ah, whatever…" Sasuki rolled her eyes "Next…" she snorted and turned it into laughter

"Sis? What's wrong?" Saori blinked

"Ahahaa! Hahahaa! L-Leorio-kun, go and kiss Kurapika for long enough! Wahahahaa!" she giggled

He deadpanned and blinked several times, Kurapika felt a shiver go down his spine. Sasuki felt the danger and blindfolded Kuroro to avoid any scarier aura.

"Go on and do it…" Saori giggled and grabbed both of their wrists and made them stand in the middle

"L-Leorio?" Kurapika backed away as he got a bit closer

"Look, I don't want to do thi-"

Before he could finish what he was saying (oh my god, I don't support Leopika but I'll try) Saori pushed the doctor towards the Kurutanian making them kiss and the blonde placed his hands on the doctors chest to pry himself off him. After a good 3 minutes they pulled away and Kurapika hit the doctor that eventually, to his dismay, left a very red and obvious hand mark.

"OW!" he complained and held his left cheek

"Well! I don't like being kissed by you!" the kuruta snapped

"So, you're saying you like being kissed by Kuroro-san?" Sasuki asked as she uncovered his eyes

The blonde froze once more and turned around. A few giggles was heard and he silently said "yes"

"WE KNEW IT~!" The audience squealed and well, fangirled

"Ahaa.." Saori sighed "Oh, Kuroro-san. The dye is coming off" she pointed out "It's on your shoulders"

"Oh? I didn't notice, give me a minute" he got up and went backstage

"Oh, my lord…" Saori sighed happily "Guys, prepare for a wedding…soon"

"Wedding?" they all asked

"Yup!" Saori winked and ran backstage

"What's my sister planning?" Sasuki wondered "that aside, let's start the next…Let's wait for a good 5 minutes okay?" she said

"Why?" they all asked, some of the audience wined

"Because…we need Kuroro-san" she made a peace sign

After 5 minutes, or to the audience, forever, we're back on!

"So, Kuroro's hair colour is now black, Kura-chan admitted he liked being kissed by him, and…Kuroro! Come here! I'll whisper the dare" Sasuki made a come here motion

"What is it?" he crouched down and she whispered:

"Propose to Kura-chan without making him uncomfortable" the raven-head smirked

"I see…" he nodded

"Minna! Get into your places, or just move to the side and make way" Saori clapped "something magical is going to happen okay?"

"Magical?" they all asked and moved aside, but Saori grabbed Kurapika's hand and dragged him in the middle

"What's this?" he asked very confused

"Just stay there and get comfortable, relax and calm down okay?" she smiled and dragged the others backstage.

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on the blonde making him more confused, when another spotlight shone on Kuroro who was scratching the back of his head muttering 'guess theres no way out of this'. The confused Kuruta simply stood there, waiting something to happen and flinched just a bit when he stared going towards the Kurutanian. When he was in front of him, he knelt down, grabbing something from his pocket. He looked behind him and Sasuki signalled him that the blonde was still comfortable but confused, he took out a small box that had a soft velvet covering.

"Kuroro? What's this?" the kuruta was still confused but after seeing the box he gulped "Don't tell me"

"Well, I have too" he smirked "Besides, I was going to do it anyway" he opened the box slowly and said the magic words:

"Will you marry me?"

Kurapika couldn't speak at the moment, for he couldn't even process what's going on. The man he hated because he massacred his clan was now proposing to him? And that promise he made (It's in my other fic) it was all too much. He breathed, closed his eyes, held the others hands and said with a happy tone

"Yes, yes I will. Despite me still thinking you're a bastard, I will" he announced "And…I...L-lo-love…you..."

"Love ya too," he smiled and pulled him into a hug, after a few moments he let go grabbing his chin and kissing him. In the process putting on the silver ring on his ring finger

The audience squealed in happiness, took pictures and everything just went crazy. Saori breathed unevenly because of the excitement, Sasuki fainted because off the fanservice, the others clapped.

All in all, they were all happy for them. Yes, despite them being guys, Kurapika is a pretty boy after all. After a good 10 minutes of fangirls fainting, squealing and everything going crazy, they all calmed down and continued the show.

"Okay, -huff- we shall do the wedding, when?" Sasuki asked

"Around April, on his birthday I guess?" the spider head shrugged

"Okay, next! Ahaha, Next batch comes from **kuroria**! And please welcome Hisoka!" Saori covered her eyes

"Sis? Why are yo- OH MY KAMI" Sasuki screamed, Kuroro placed his hand over Kurapika's eyes so he wouldn't see and he looked away, Gon and Killua both hugged each other and hid their faces

Hisoka came in wearing a fluffy dress, holding a white umbrella and was wearing this odd headdress

"H-He's wearing h-his dear. My kami I can't stand this" Saori shuddered "Well, that aside Kuroro, would you rather see Kurapika in a princess' dress or a maids' dress?"

"A maid one" he answered blankly

"Why?"

"Because it has those weird accessories you can toy around with" he shrugged once more

"How kinky" Sasuki face-palmed "Next, oh…pfft, Kurapika go act like a damsel in distress waiting for her prince which is you" she pointed to kuroro "to save her from from the perverted grip of that psycho Lolita doll clown thing over there"

"That isn't very nice~" he said sending shivers down to her spine "But okay" he shrugged, putting down the umbrella and taking off the headdress (I don't…even know anymore)

The others walked off backstage and Kurapika sat on the floor. He breathed and acted out:

"I'm gonna hate myself but… Someone please help me!" he shouted out softly with Hisoka held him by the waist (oh my lord…)

Kuroro walked infront of them 3 meters away, getting ready in a fighting stance, Hisoka then let him go and he dropped on the floor.

"Oh~? Finally going to fight me~?" he said creepily grabbing cards

"Not seriously, but yes I will" he shrugged and summoned his book

Flipping a few pages, he stopped and summoned it. In a blink of an eye he disappeared and appeared behind the psycho clown and chopped the back of his neck, grabbed the kuruta bridal style and kissed him (that's a lot of kisses Kuroro… xD)

"Uh…thank you" the kuruta said "Now please put me down"

"You're welcome, now…can we continue?" Kuroro suggested and put him down

The others went back on the stage and one of the staff members carried Hisoka backstage because…well, he was knocked out and yeah.

"I want him to stay dead like that…" Saori shivered and flipped her clipboard "Right! Last and final batch of dares~!" she cried happily and everyone clapped

"I'll do it, it's from **Oh puhleas**…dud I love that name haha~!" Sasuki laughed "Right, for her first dare… Kurapika go inside the dressing room there's clothing waiting for you there"

"From the sound of that tone, I don't think I'll like it"

"Oh come on, it will look great on you!" Saori smiled and pushed him inside the dressing room

"And Kuroro…here's a pair of ears" she placed white bunny ears on his head making look like the bunny from alice in wonderland only human (P.S. if you sorta forgotten his wearing a normal suit, that thing on his head to cover his tattoo and his hair is down)

After a few minutes, Kurapika came out wearing the dress form Alice in wonderland.

"Why? Dear kami, why?" he pouted making him look more like a girl

"Because the dare said so and because you sorta look like her…now go sing world is mine"

"I..But..fine" grabbing the mic he sang

_World is Mine_

_-Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku)_

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne"

"The number one princess in the world

So make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?"

sono ichi

itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kiga tsuku koto

sono ni

chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

sono san

watashi no hito koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

First thing,

Notice when I have a different hair style from usual

Second thing,

Be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?

Third thing,

For every single world I say, reply with three words

If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!

wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka site!

betsuni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

I'm not really saying anything selfish

I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute

sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA

kiga tsuite ne e ne e

mataseru nante rongai yo

watashi wo dare dato omotteruno?

mou! nandaka amai mono ga tabetai!

ima suguni yo?

The number one princess in the world

Realize that, hey, hey

Keeping me waiting is out of the question

Who do you think I am?

Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!

Go get it immediately

Oh, check one two...Ahhhhhh!

ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho

monku wa yurushi masen no

anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...

My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake

Complaints are not permitted

Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on

A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatteru desho?

mukae ni kite

Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?

wakattara kashizuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA" tte

Come and take me away

If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"

betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

I'm not really saying anything selfish

But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA

kiga tsuite hora hora

otete ga aite masu

My very own prince in the world

Realize that, look, look

mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku

Oh!

zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa...

Our hands are empty

Reticent and blunt prince

Come one, why! Just notice it soon

You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

ichigo no notta Shortcake

kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding

minna, minna gaman shimasu

wagamama na ko dato omowanai de

watashi datte yareba dekiru mon

atode koukai suru wayo

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top

Pudding made with well-selected eggs

Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it

Don't think that I'm a selfish girl

Even I will be able to do it if I try

You will regret this afterwards

touzen desu! datte watashi wa

It's natural! Even for me

sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?

fui ni dakishime rareta kyuuni sonna eh?

"HIKARERU abunai yo" sou itte soppo muku kimi

kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

The number one princess in the world

See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?

Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?

"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away

...I think this person is dangerous though.

Ah!

Hey Baby,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~

He did a twirl and then a pose after singing, the crowd cheered happily and clapped.

"Well that's all for tonight, GOOD NIGHT!" The sisters greeted

..

..

..

..

**SPECIAL OMAKE I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF! K maybe I got the idea somewhere…**

A lone was driving along the rainy road of York Shin city, inside the car was 3 men(?) and one woman that was cursed. The one driving looked at the side mirrors to check if anything was following them and the blonde-ish boy wearing female receptionist told him:

"Don't worry, we aren't followed" Kurapika said simply and noticed another man beside him stared "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing…I didn't expect the chain-user to be a woman" the man being held- Kuroro shrugged

"I don't remember telling you I was a woman" the blonde said removing the long blonde wig "Don't rely on appearances, be careful of your words. They may be your last" he glared

A long silence stayed in the car until he asked:

"Are you still wearing a disguise? You still look like a woman to me" he said and earned a punch straight in the face.

**LOL END**

**A/N: **I have a very good explanation why this is late! And why there are some crappy parts and stuff! My dad grounded me for a week, I'm still grounded so I did this very quickly. Mind that aside, I might do more extras? Its fun doing it…and I already posted _Dares of Insanity _in my profile. Check it out if you want. That's all, bye… and omg, 16 pages and yeah, I love guys! And your wonderful reviews! And holy hell, 3970 words wow!


	13. A Filler about Facts stupid me

**Hunter X Hunter truth or dare FILLER OMGIMSOSORRYBUTTHEDARESARESOFEW D:**

**A/N: **_**Read me read me read me or not :D **_So, reason why I'm not posting an episode? The dares I got was like…so few D: so to make it up…I'll give you a few facts you may or may not know about Hunter X Hunter.

1st. Kurapika's hair gets longer every arc, even in the movie. Notice?

2nd. Leorio never changed his look from the very first to the last arc, manga for reference.

3rd. Killua, Gon and Kurapika's age added by 2 years even though it's been only a year and a half.

4th. Hisoka's clothes changed every arc, notice it too?

5th. Can anyone explain how Kuroro looks younger than 26 when his hair is down?

6th. If you know the anime Naruto Shippuden, then you might notice a lot of similarities.

Both Kurapika and Sasuke wants revenge for their clan because they were both massacred.

The man they wanted revenge on was on their 20's

Both have eyes that turn red/scarlet only with Sasuke it has those comma thingy.

Sasuke and Killua both have lighting techniques. Spoilers? Nah not really

Even the Raikage can cover himself in lighting like Killua. Spoilers unless you've read the manga

Both Gon and Naruto are somewhat idiots but strong.

Both also consider Sasuke / Killua as their best friend.

In the 1999 series, the voice seiyuu for Gon was the same voice actor of Naruto

7th. Kuroro's voice actor is a singer. Weird, huh?

8th. Both Kurapika and Kurama was mistaken for girls. HAHAHA!

9th. Kurapika was inspired someone named Ohmu in Hayao Miyazaki's manga Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind

10th. Both Kurama and Kurapika have similarities, they also ranked second place in all three shounen jumps

11th. Killua was ranked first in all shounen jumps

12th. All the silverettes in the Zoldyck family are Transmuters

13th. Hiei and Killua have a lot of similarities

14th. Killua's mother was originated from Meteor city. Anyone knew?

15th Gon and Luffy have the same birthday, Luffy if the protagonist in One Piece FYI.

16th Both Gon and Yusuke have similarities and ranked third in all shounen jumps

17th Gon and Yusuke were raised by women, have other forms (oh shizzle spoilers) and they both met their fathers in latter parts.

18th Leorio and Kuwabara also have similarities, like being the tallest of the group, interested in women (oh lord…xD) etc, etc.

19th In the 2011 HxH, Leorio did not exchange with Gon in the Genei Ryodan arc.

20th. Kuroro's spider tattoo is still unknown where it is. But in the 1999 anime it was shown on his right arm. Oh yeah, his spider tattoo may NOT have a number or it's just number one…who knows?

21th In the old anime his name was 'Kuroro Lucifer' now in the 2011 it's 'Chrollo Lucilfer' but still pronounced the same…I think

22th They all have complicated names in the Hunter X Hunter Character and World Data book. For example: Curarpikt, Zoaldyek, Quwrof Wrlccywrlir and Phalcnothdk…the kami?

23th. Neon has the same voice actor as Kalluto in the 1999 anime

24th In the 1999 anime, the voice actors made several drama CD.

Last 25th Almost all of them sang their own character songs :3…

These are just some common facts I know, da daaan daaaa!


	14. Letter x Past of us x updates

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Are my eyes deceiving me? Last time I checked I had like 68 reviews…now 74?! I'm so happy I could die :D No, I won't die yet :3 xD

Oh yeah about the facts. If you don't get some tell me and I'll try to explain. And yes, I know Kanon58, I would be at shame if I didn't know that wonderful person :I And also, sorry for having several mistake…huu huu ` ( ' – ' ) `

Mind that aside, let's start!

A maroon curtain was placed above a lone stage, spotlights shown multiple colors and flashed around the stage. An audience that sat in front of the stage waited patiently and finally the curtain rose and the audience roared with cheer. 2 girls approached the front part and spoke through headphones.

"Good Evening! Are you guys ready for Episode 11?!" the two girls announced

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" the crowd clapped

"Right, let's begin with…**kuroria**'s dares~!" Sasuki clapped and the people behind her wasn't all that happy, of course being the host she noticed "What's wrong guys? Had enough of these?" she teased

"No, but why are you doing this to us? Why not some other people?" Killua asked

"Because…You're fun to torture…" her sister- Saori, had a sadistic gleam in her brown eyes

"R-Right" They all said sweat-dropping.

"Okay! Let's start! First…oh my…Kurapika, go act like a seme to Kuroro" she blinked multiple times "This is going to be interesting"

"Seme? What's that?" The blonde asked

"Its…well, it's the one who tops in a yaoi relationship" Sasuki explained "Will it suit your role though? With that feminine body and face, I doubt it" she snickered

"Sh-shut up!" he glared at the raven-head

"Okay, while you try and fulfil your role of topping, let's move on with the next" the redhead nodded "Gon, dress up as a junior high school girl and give a love letter to Killua like in those shoujo manga"

Blinking a few times, Gon and Killua was pushed in the dressing room by Saori and Sasuki dragged the others backstage. After a few minutes the best friends came out wearing said clothing (You can imagine it if you want)

"Does the letter have to contain something?" Gon asked whispering backstage

"Up to you" Saori whispered back

Gon now grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something on the paper, folded it after he was done, placed it inside an envelope and sealed it with a heart shaped sticker. He shuffled his feet towards the silverette and gave the letter blushing.

"A-Ano, for you…" he pushed the letter towards him and bowed his head

"Huh?" he accepted the letter and Gon ran backstage "What the?" he blinked several times and opened the letter that read:

_Dear Killua:_

_Thank you for being there for me, and always saving me whenever I'm in trouble. You're always sometimes reckless in a times whenever we're in trouble and attack whenever you're mad. So, again, thank you for being always there for me and supporting me. You're the Best Friend I've ever had, I hope that we may never separate paths. _

_From Gon:_

A slight blush felt on the silverettes cheeks and looked away, Sasuki smirked and grabbed the letter from his hands and read it out loud to the audience who squealed.

"Well, truth be told, it wasn't a very good letter, but it means a lot to Killua" the raven-head statedwith a smile

"True, true!" Saori agreed "Okay, next…well.. Machi go kiss Hisoka"

"Why am I always with him?" the pinkette growled and kissed him and sat back down crossing her hands

"So fast…" Saori pouted "Fine fine…a truth for the psychotic clown!" she raised both of her hands

"Sis, I'll do it. Hisoka, why are you so obsessed with kawaii shota?"

"It's not only that, but other people who are stronger than me~" he stated with a giggle sending shivers down the sisters' spine

Sasuki then blinked when she heard a buzzing sound in her headphones and ran backstage. Saori blinked and wondered, shrugging it off she started the next question.

"Next batch comes from…**Ann-chan**! First off is…Killua and Kurapika, you both must wear cheerleader outfits- pfft hahaha!" Saori giggled

"Oh hell no!" They both shouted and was pushed inside the dressing room. "While they do that, Gon tie your hair up in twin tails" she shouted from the backstage

"Okay?" he shrugged and confusion and tied his own hair, it was a bit messy, but all in all it was fine.

After a few minutes, Killua and Kurapika went out together with Saori and Sasuki wearing the said clothing (insert your imagination here)

"Why is this so short?" Kurapika asked with a bit of embarrassment

"It looks good on you though" Kuroro commented with a smirk

"Oh be quiet…" the blonde glared a hundred daggers and sat down beside

"Pshaw, anyway! Kuroro, Hisoka and Illumi go sing Triple Baka!" Sasuki pointed a finger up and pushed the others backstage.

"Sure…?" Illumi shrugged as he landed on stage magically

_Triple Baka _(Hisoka is the one beeping the phone xD)

_-Vocaloid_

Kuroro: Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun! / I will seize your heart!

Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo / Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor.

shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta / After some time, I began to feel sleepy.

Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru / Despite being busy, I, like a spoiled child

kotoba ni sasoware: / am being drawn by your tempting words:

"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa" / "You are really stupid"

"Honki de tsuraretaa" / "I was seriously trolled!"

Illumi: Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki / When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do,

hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta / rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up.

Kuroro and Illumi: Baka baka baka!

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? / What is it that had been motivating you so much?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose / I start flying towards an unknown world with my hope

Baka baka baka!

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai? / Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne! / Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

watashi no iro ni shite ageru / I'll dye them with my colours!

Kuroro: Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa /"A creative heart will never be disheartened."

sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta / That's what they say, but I've already collapsed.

"Oi sore wa dame daro" / "Hey, that won't do!"

Naani mata mochinaoseba hora- / I just need to get better, and look at me-

yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni / -I'm pumped up again, just like an hourglass!

Illumi: Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu / I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing.

neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita/ I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out.

Illumi and Kuroro: Baka baka baka!

machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo / It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.

honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara… / If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...

Baka baka baka!

yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae / Forget about all your obligations and duties.

utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu / I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.

watashi no tame ni ok!/ All for my sake, okay!

Baka baka baka!

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? / What is it that has been motivating you so much?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose / I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.

Baka baka baka!

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai? / Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne! / Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

Baka baka baka!

machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo / It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.

honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara… / If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...

Baka baka baka!

yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae / Forget about all your obligations and duties.

utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu / I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.

anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu/ I'll dye them with your colooouuuuuuuuuuurs!

After singing, Sasuki clapped together with the audience and came out. Saori then giggled after they did the slight show, her cute little giggle turned into a psychotic laugh that made everyone look at her in disbelief

"Saori-san? Are you okay?" Gon asked tugging her black dress

"_**Yes, I'm totally fine!**_" she stared back with deadly red eyes

"S-Sa-Saori-san?" Gon then backed away and Killua stood before them

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Killua glared

"_**Particularly nothing. I just want to rip your heads off!**_" she then charged in when suddenly hands touched her forehead and in between her collarbone making her eyes go back to hazel brown

"Really? She goes berserk at a time like this? And even when I have cute moments…" Sasuki sighed and rested her sister on one of the couches

"What do you mean…'goes berserk'?" Kuroro asked after resting and sitting down

"Well, when we were born, mom and dad died because of this certain person who casted a curse upon us" She started explaining "When we see blood or dead bodies, something, something, then the curse activates and we kill anyone closest. If both of us activates the curse, there is no stopping us unless we are satisfied with all the blood we are covered in" she sighs with their story and continues on "If one of us only is in the curse, the other can stop the psychotic one by pointing 2 fingers towards the collar bone and forehead, that covers it?" she asked landing her hands on her hips

"That's a long explanation" Kuroro pointed out

"Uh-huh!" Saori woke up and answered, "Well! Next one! Please welcome Biscuit!" she clapped

As the girl entered the crowd clapped and cheered, she winked and sat down beside the blonde.

"So, why was I invited?" she asked with a beamed smile

"Well! You're here for a dare! Which is to kiss Hisoka on the lips" Saori blinked "Well two women kissed him…"

Biscuit then got up and kissed him right on the lips, of course Hisoka being tall, had to crouch to her size. The blonde then clapped and waved as she left the stage.

"That wasn't weird at all!" Sasuki rolled her eyes "Next batch comes from…**Kaeda-san**!" she beamed "The first…Killua go kiss Gon on the lips" she said smiling

"Okay, why not…" the silverette shrugged and got up, grabbing the collar of the uniform, pulling him forward and kissing him making the innocent boy flush. He pulled away and sat back down blushing

"Haha! And a truth for Kurapika!" Saori smiled "Are you REALLY a boy or a girl, neh? I'd think that the creator must turning you into a girl XD" Saori laughed

"I. AM. A. BOY!" he shouted angrily, stomping and lifting the skirt of the outfit a bit up.

"Nice view…" Kuroro mused

"SHUT UP! And don't look at my behind you freaking pervert" he glared once more and sitting back down

"Eh, always bickering!" Sasuki shook her head "Oh well…last batch for tonight if from **theabridgedkuriboh!**" she nodded and started "Killua, what would be your idea of a perfect date?"

"Perfect…date?" Killua wondered for a bit and shrugged "Well…I guess a silent place with a nice view…some snacks to munch on to enjoy the view and I guess…"

"That would be nice!" Gon clapped

"Is-Is that so?" the silverette blushed

"Uh-huh!" he beamed

"Ain't that cute?" Sasuki clapped "next! Killua again, have you ever read a fanfic that you wish REALLY happened?"

"fanfic…? No, not really. I haven't read anything in particular or whatever" he shrugged "Sorry"

"It's fine" Saori sighed and read the last one Gon, I dare you and Killua to dress as neko's for the rest of the episode"

And so…Gon and Killua were both pushed in the dressing room and was ulled out when they were done dressing.

"How cute!" the sisters' eyes beamed with delight and the audience went "AWWWWWWWWWWW~!"

Saori then remembered that her sister went backstage and asked:

"Sis, why'd you go backstage again?"

"Well! I got these!" she showed CD's that was labelled 'supa kawaii little neko'

"Eh? Supa kawaii little neko? I don't understand'' Saori blinked

"Exactly! Minna-san! Go and sit down and get comfortable…I'll attach these" Sasuki winked and went backstage

The others did what she was told and after a few moments, they saw the big screen turn on and it showed 'scene one'

_Scene one_

A silverette walked in an empty hallway which was dark and was only lit by dim lights. He was rather short and had silver fuffly hair, and was adorable (had to put it). He then, opened a door and saw another guy with longs fabulous hair(I also had to :I)

"Illumi-nii, why did you call?"

"Could you do a favour? Just acquire this thing and it'll be okay" Illumi showed a piece of paper "Can you do it, Killua?"

"Yup, okay!'' he said smiling, grabbing the paper and walking out obediently

_Scene end_

Blink, blink, blink. WHAT?!

"Oi, Oi! Where'd you get that?!" Killua pointed out with a small blush

"No~~~where!" Sasuki teased and popped another CD

_Scene 2_

"UWAAAAHH~!" crying was heard in the Zoldyck mansion.

Killua ran across the dim hallway and opened the door quickly too see Alluka on the floor crying because he tripped over something

"Alluka! Are you okay?" he ran towards him and held him close

"K-Killua-nii…" he sniffed and cried

"Don't cry…I'm here…" the silverette hugged him closer "I'm here…"

_Scene end_

"I did not know he was that caring…" Kurapika mocked and smiled dearly

"Sh-shut up!" Killlua blushed and huffed

"Well that's all we got, GOOD NIGHT!" the sisters greeted

**OMAKE TIMEEEEEEEEEE!**

Kurapika came out wearing a black suit with a long wig and a black hat together with circular sunglasses. When he was about to meet up with the others, he was stopped by two guys.

"Hey girl, we'll give you a good time" the first one said

"Yeah, we'll rock you world" the second one flirted

"No thank you" Kurapika sighed and smacked them both making them run away with red marking on their cheeks. "I knew I looked like a girl in this…!" he muttered angrily.

_**YAAAAAAAAY DOOOOOOONE! Oh and by the way, expect updates on Saturdays or Late Fridays. :D**_


	15. Shingeki no Hunter X Guest X Host late?

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Did you guys know, that if you watch another anime while typing a story from a different anime it could distract you? Yup, that's ma lam-ass excuse! HARR HARR LET'S START

_Flash!_

A black and red flash flashed (a lot of flashes here) across York Shin in Shikebukuro street, it ran past several people that said it might be a ninja or a criminal on the run. No one knew that it was the sisters of their favourite that was running, why? Because they had to hurry to the building.

"Shimata! Are we gonna make it?" Saori asked worriedly dodging the other crowds of people

"Hell we are!" Sasuki gritted angrily and ran faster tugging her sister along

In the building, the others were just wondering where their crazy hostess were. Kurapika then sighed and got his dowsing chain out, grabbing a map, he thought the image of the sisters and the dowsing chain pointed somewhere near the building.

"Kurapika, where are they?" Kuroro asked over his shoulder

"Somewhe-" before he could give out the information, a loud crashing sound was heard on stage

"WELCOME TO HUNTER X HUNTER TRUTH OR DARE 12!" They sisters greeted panting and sweating

The crowd roared with cheer when suddenly one of the audience shouted: "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? YOU GUYS LOOK TIRED!"

Saori blinked and wiped her forehead and lazily looked up, Sasuki also did the same, but the elder sister answered the fans' question

"Yeah, we did get into trouble." Sasuki explained "But its fine now! If you're curious…we accidentally destroyed several buildings and accidentally killed a group of thugs…" she scratched the back of her head

"HOW?!" the guests' asked in unison

"Well…we ran fast because we were excited and yeah…" Saori laughed nervously "Anyway! Let's start! First batch is from **kuroria**! And the first one…if for Kuroro to cosplay as Jean and Kurapika to cosplay as Armin and defeat the colossal titan, Hisoka!" She said with determination

"Min if I ask, who are they?" Kuroro asked holding the knob of the dressing room

"They're characters from attack on titan or Shingeki no Kyojin" she nodded and pushed them both in

"Do you even like their pairing, Saori?" Sasuki asked with curiosity glistening in her eyes

"Of course, but we need more Ying Yang pair!" The redhead said with determination

"I see… let's see with their dares, if there's a Ying Yang dare then let's do it last" Sasuki assured

"Cool" her sister shrugged and the door from the dressing room opened

"What are these…things hanging from my waist?" Kurapika asked

"Their things that you use for flying and gliding in the sky or something…" Saori shrugged again

_Start of something…I don't know what to call it_

They were suddenly teleported to a desserted place in the middle of nowhere with fallen buildings and debris just scattered everywhere. When suddenly a huge foot almost stomped on them, luckily with their good reflexes they avoided becoming pancakes.

"What the hell?!" Kurapika shouted when he looked up he saw a huge human thing- was that…Hisoka? "What is this…" the blonde then blinked several times- yep it was the psychotic clown at least, what? 6 meters high.

"I believe we have to kill it with the weapons we have now, your chain wouldn't be able to kill that…right?" Kuroro looked at him

"No- what the heck is this?" Kurapika pulled out something that looked like his twin swords "Are we supposed to use this?"

"I'm experienced in using every weaponry, do you know how to use this?" he asked bringing his pair out

"No…but I think I have a plan to defeat this psycho clo-Oh crap!" he dodged an incoming fist and by magic, activated those things on his waist and there we was flying and saw everything from the height.

The blonde's eyes scanned everything, from the positions to the measures and well, practically everything. He then narrowed his eyes and went a bit forward, after satisfied on what he saw, he spun in air and landed beside Kuroro.

"I think I got it…" Kurapika said with a bit of determination in his eyes "Let's fly up first"

"As you wish…I guess" Kuroro sis what he was told and they both flew around the titan clown…thing

"Now what…?!" Kuroro asked as he spun

"Get your twin swords and attack the ankles!" he said aiming and slicing it, making the clown stumble a bit but got his composure back.

"Now, attacking my ankles won't do-ack!" before he could even make a full recovery, Kuroro sliced through and left a huge bloody scratch on his chest "That actually hurt…"

"Just because you're bigger than us, doesn't mean we can't defeat you!" Kurapika shouted and sliced his arms, gracefully landing and huge hand dropped behind him.

A wimping noise was heard as the arm fell and Kuroro landed beside him. Looking behind, another arm came off. With an "ACK!" sound. The chain pair looked at each other and they ran towards and flew. Bad luck for Kurapika, the string attached to his gear was then stepped on and he was smudged on the ground roughly.

"Kurapika!" the man of the reversed cross called out and turned to see is he was alright

As he rolled in air, he landed gracefully (a lot of graceful movements right there ._.) beside the blonde who's roughly covered with dirt on his face

"Are you okay?!" he asked lifting the blonde up

"Of course I am, don't worry about me. I can still fight" Kurapika got up and wiped his face getting ready with his next attack

"Don't overdo it" the ebony haired man eyed his partner with uncertainty that he was fine, but let him do as he pleased.

"I got it, I got it" he pouted a bit and pushed Kuroro when he saw the incoming stomp, in exchange of him getting crushed

Kuroro could only stare with shock on what he did, but then sighed when he saw the foot being lifted off him.

"You actually though I died? Gee, go and attack you dummy!" Kurapika shouted and glided through the air once more.

"Why am I worried about him? I know he'll live…" he shook his head and glided together with him,

Kurapika charged nen on his foot and kicked the chin of the titan-now-clown and sent him looking up, while Kuroro sliced of one of the knees making him fall.

"_Well done guys! You managed to defeat it!" _A robotic voice sounded from the fallen arm.

When they landed next to the ground, they saw a screen on the palm- what the heck?

"_Guys! It's me and Saori! Great job defeating the robot we made haha! You can come back now" _the raven-head girl with heterochromatic eyes smiled in the screen and they were back in the building.

_End of that something… ._._

The crowd cheered and roared with happiness after the fight. The guest congratulated them for defeating the weird clown. Kurapika sighed and sat down on the couch, tired of flying and slicing and whatevers.

"Well! That was wonderful! Please welcome the sender of this dare!" Saori clapped as she entered the stage waving

"I'll wait until he's not tired anymore" the girl smiled

"Okay. Kurapika, can you still stand and hug her?" Sasuki asked handing a hand in front of him

"Yeah" he replied and got up tiredly, hugging the girl and sitting down almost immediately

"Thanks!" the girl replied and exited the back door with a smile plastered on her face

"Well! Wasn't she nice?" Sasuki smiled "Okay the next batch comes from…**Victory is my name **or **Victory-chan**! And her first dare is for…Hisoka to hug her…yaaay" she clapped "Please welcome Victory-chan!"

As she entered the stage, she stood in the middle and Saori pushed Hisoka to hug her.

"Huh?" the clown asked

"Go hug her, don't just stand there!" Saori furrowed her eye brows

"Okay..okay…" he smiled and hugged the girl, after the hug she waved and left.

"So fast…" Gon said pointing out

"Well, that aside, Kurapika are you okay now?" Sasuki asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now" the blonde nodded as he stood up

"Good, now go in the dressing room and –whispers- dress into that female receptionist costume you wore"

"B-But…fiiiiiiiine" he glared at her with a hint of scarlet as he went in the dressing room

After a few more minutes, he came out wearing the lavender uniform, yes, the skirt that reached his knees and his hair tied up.

"So, what do I do?" Kurapika asked and Saori whispered the dare, of course to his dismay, he glared again "Why must I have some weird and awkward dares?" he sighed

He then stood before Kuroro and sighed, looking behind, he saw the sisters waving to sho whim he could do it. Sighing again, he put his hands behind. And when he said the following words, it was coated with a hint of lust and candy coat "I…love…you" he did the bedroom eyes thing and Kuroro blinked and pulled him closer.

"Hey what the?" he tried to break free from the grip

"Sorry, couldn't handle myself when you did that" Kuroro replied hugging him even closer

"Well that's all folks! CYA!" The sisters greeted them goodbye

**OMAKE HAR HAR HAR**

When Gon and Killua entered the Genei Ryodans' hideout, they scanned the people that was sitting down on fallen debris. When suddenly, they saw one certain person

"TONPA!" They shouted together

The fat man then looked up with a terrified face. He gulped and waved

"You know this man?" Pakunoda asked narrowing her eyes

"Yeah, we met him in the Hunter Exams, we almost lost because of him" Killua spatted a bit

"This is interesting now…" Feitan then joined in the conversation while Tonpa shook with fear.

_**Yup that's all for now, BAY BAYY!**_


	16. Back X KHR X Boring?

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: REAAADDDD: **Hey… anyone miss meh? I UPDATED! HOORAH! Remember that note? I'll take it down soon, when soon I mean after a few months it'll still be there ._. THAT ASIDE! If I missed any of your dares, tell me! Tell me! And tell me! I'll put it in the new chapter, desu.

Mind that aside, let's go!

Stomping noises were heard across the stage as the maroon curtain was once more risen. How many times the curtain has rose? About 13 times now I guess, and as usual… the two hostess prepared to enter the stage with another shadow, who was the third?

"Ohayoo minna-san!" the redheaded cute but creepy younger sister greeted happily

"Are you guys ready?" The black haired elder sister who is also a professional killer asked, smirking

"Welcome to Hunter X Hunter truth or dare!" the other person said, the audience wet silent "What...? OH! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself" the girl bowed "My names Himari Amemiya, nice too meet you guys!"

The crowd was silent for a minute, then cheered for the new guest host. The sisters then clapped together while the guests' entered the stage. While the three hostess flipped their clipboards to the todays' due, the others murmured on how worried they were about their new dares. After a few more minutes, we start!

"Himari-chan, you can start!" Saori offered

"Okay! The first dare is by **Vimn**! And her dare is for…Feitan! I dare you to take off your mask and act like a really, really cute moe nicey nice kid! Example: Fuuta from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Puppy eyes would be great! Make sure to do the puppy eyes at Phinks, cuz I know you'll be embarrassed later on"

Feitan then glared at her and made her shiver a bit, but still she remained unaffected. The short man clad in black then took off his mask, and smiled…for some reason it suited him without the sadistic scheme and the weird laughter. Phinks was just like looking at him.

"F-Fei? What's wrong?" the blonde blinked

"What do you mean?" he closed his eyes and then opened them widely revealing sparkly eyes. (holy what?)

"What the…" Phinks them stared at them wide eyes, and covered his eyes while Feitan snickered.

"What's wrong Pinks-nii?" (oh god.. xD) he asked in a soft voice that even the ryodan was scared

"Dude, that's just creepy. Cut it out"

"Cut what out?" he pouted in such a way, it was to moe to handle that Phinks fainted and Feitan laughed.

"How amusing!" Himari she smiled widely

"Cool" Sasuki clapped "the next batch comes from **kuroria**! Killua and Gon go become mahou shounen"

"What's..um.. m..mah…?" Gon tried to pronounce what she had said

"Mahou shounen, their like…magical little boys… or so I have been told" Saori shrugged

"Why's Killua's face red?" Himari asked teasingly poking his cheek

"Yamete (stop it)" he said while slapping her hand away "I..just- well…" the silverette sighed

"Pfft, such a blushing seme" Saori rolled her eyes and started the next question "Hisoka, do not act like a pedo for the whole episode!"

"Oh~? Again with this dare, huh~?" the clown smirked

"There's a twist!" Sasuki interrupted "If you fail then you must do a wrecking ball and twerk!" she then realized what she said and blinked several times

"…ok" he then sat in the corner

"What? Sulking? HAH! That's least expected from him!" Saori clapped her hands with joy and smirked

"Mind that aside" Sasuki made a wave motion "The next dare comes from **SnowShiro-Kitsune14**! And her dare is… Killua go..k-kiss H…Hisoka infront of Gon and Illumi!" the raven-head said the dare fast

Silence filled the stage and the silverette shuddered with creepiness as he slowly looked at the-now-A-okay-clown-that-that-used-to-be-sulking-before.

"There is no way, in the depths of the hellish yard, will I ever do that! I'd rather fight the whole Genei Ryodan than do that!" the silverette yelled angrily

"Eh? You're picking a fight with us now?" Machi got her nen strings and got ready to fight

"No, no fighting. It's against the rules of the ring conflict" Saori said with no emotion

"Ring conflict?" They all asked in unison and confusion. What ring conflict?

Murmurs rang through the whole stage until Saori noticed what she just said and pushed Killua towards the clown. Making them…uh, well. You get the point. A few shouts of "OH MY GOD!" , "MY EYYYYYESSS!" and don't forget "I NO SHIP! NO NO NOOO!" (- wut?) A few screams were also heard around York Shin. After a good 3 minutes of screams, yells, shuddering, and more yells. They are now back on!

"Sorry for that folks!" Himari sighed "This happens often now"

"Well duh! If it involves that certain clown person thing," Sasuki pointed a finger at that said 'thing' "Then there will be more technical difficulties"

"Maa, mind that aside. Gon go and do your dare if you remember it" the younger sister pouted

"Okay!" Gon then went behind the silverette and…groped his chest (lol had to put grope there xD) "Your breast are mine da-ze!" he screamed

"What the?!" Killua was taken a back and his face was red.

After letting go, and of course muttering a small apology, Killua, Kurapika and practically almost everyone stared at Gon wide-eyes because of what he just did. Then suddenly, a huge bowl of chocolates appeared in front of Killua.

"…I forgive you for doing that…I'll accept this as an apology" the ex-assassin said munching the chocolate.

While he was stuffing his face with chocolate, Himari tapped Gons' shoulder and whispered a dare "Go and act cute to Killua to get that bowl of chocolates, okay?"

"But won't he get mad?"

"Nuh-uh!" she huffed proudly and pushed him towards the silverette "Now go!"

Gon stood in front of Killua and and breathed out, he really wanted that chocolate now that he looked at it.

"Ne, can I have?" he asked

"No…"

"C'mon, pleeaaaaaaase?" he urged his face closer

"Stop doing that and move away" he continued eating the chocolate

"Mou, you're so selfish" Gon pouted and huffed and walked away

"H-Hey don't do that" placing the bowl down, and went towards him "Look, what do you want?"

"I wanted chocolate"

Almost everyone on stage face palmed, Killua, it was obvious you know?!

"Well…" he pondered a bit and looked away, after a few moments he looked back, and saw Gon staring at him wide-eyes…you know those puppy eyes? "Fiiiiine.." D'awwww who could resist? :T

Killua got the bowl and gave it to Gon who happily ate it.

"Well! That dare was from **SweetLoversLiars**!" Saori introduced

Soon, there were sound of clothing being rustled, it came from the backstage. Sasuki rushed backstage and her giggle turned into laughter. Rolling on the floor, the other 2 hostess checked and laughed.

"What's up?" Kurapika asked, Kuroro not far behind

A few minutes later, the three hostess stopped laughing and managed to say: "Hisoka is in a nun's outfit!"

Yup, coming from the backstage, the psychotic clown had actually dressed up as a nun. WAT.

"Oh my kami! And wait a minute!" Sasuki then realized something "Killua, Gon, mahout shounen!" she gathered aura in her hands and poked their foreheads.

Now…if you've seen all those transforming girls that magically transform into magical girls, then this won't be a problem. Sparkly pink magic dust covered them and…I'm guessing you know the point. After that transformation process, the 2 best-friends landed with a graceful toe on the ground.

"What have you done? What the hell?!" Killua yelled angrily and have a small blush

"Not again" Gon said face palming and blushing.

"Skirt, too moe. Luckily you guys are wearing shorts!" Saori pointed out

"Baaah whatever!"

"What does this do?" Gon asked waving a stick that had a light green ball thing that sparkled when he waved it. When he pointed it towards the couch, it turned into a…red bunny. "How cute"

"Indeed" the people on the stage agreed

"Well, that's all for tonight" the three hostess gathered together "Bye-biii~!"

_**DAT OMAKE:**_

When Machi and Nobunaga jumped from the building, a group of two suddenly said:

"Woah! Who are they?" one asked

"Ninjas! They're ninjas!" the other said

Machi heard this and stopped on top of the building, Nobunaga noticed this and stopped

"What's wrong?"

"Ninjas? Why would they think that?"

"…Ask Fei" the samurai shrugged and continued jumping

"Why would I do that?" Machi followed the same suit, asking the same time

"'coz, he likes playing video games that much, he even played a game named Naruto" he explained

"Naruto?" the pinkette asked "You know what? Nevermind, this is going to get complicated"

**Dun, I got no idea where I got this ._.**

_A request for Hotaru-oneesan: Backstage, before show and After show._

_**Before show:**_

The four hunters fiddled around the most epic backstage ever. It had an arcade, huge flat screen T.V. and yadda, yadda, yadda…

"Unfair!" a yell destroyed the silence

"It's not! I fought fair and square!" another yell

"Will you two shut up?" a more mature voice shouted (yeah riiiight…)

"No, you shut up old man!" Killua shouted back

"I'm not old!" Leorio shouted back

"Maa, let's stop shouting" Gon tried to make them stop

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" Both the assassin and doctor shouted making Gon flinch back

While they continued to bicker, the Genei Ryodan sighed and tried to ignore them. But, no avail, they were too loud. Even by covering your ears or putting on headphones, you could still hear them bickering. The sisters was already pissed.

"That always happen every time we have the show!" Saori complained

"Well, it's not like we can do anything" Machi sighed and louden her MP3

After a few more minutes have passed, our beloved Kuruta got sighed calmly and stood. Walking towards the fighting duo, he closed his eyes and…

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! YOU'VE BEEN FIGHITNG SINCE YESTERDAY, THE DAY BEFORE THAT AND THE DAY BEFORE THAT! DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK THAT WE'RE BEING BOTHERED?!**"

Silence filled the backstage because of the sudden shout of the kuruta.

"Sorry…" they both muttered

Sasuki stared at the four and sighed _finally…_

**Backstage:**

While having the show, Hisoka had slipped to the backstage. Finding that he was very, very bored, he went into the dressing room and searched. After he saw what seemed very amusing, he got dressed in it. If you're guessing a nuns' dress then you're right. After adjusting it a bit more, he came out and judging the heterochromatic eyes looking at him, she found out.

"Oh dear lord…AHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing

And that's why he was in a nun dress, because he was bored. Oh wow. - idea got from Hotaru-oneesan)

_After show:_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~ Finally!" Saori stretched her arms widely and slumped on the sofa of the backstage

"Kuroro didn't have screen time ahaha…" Sasuki sighed

"Does it really matter?" Kuroro asked sitting down

"Of course!" Saori shot up from her seat "Chain pair matters! And there was no chain pair at all!"

"Well, I feel better" Kurapika sighed and strutted out of the building (XD) Kuroro not far.

"Oh how fabulous~" Hisoka said while playing with a rosary

"Stop playing with that, you're gonna make some people mad" Sasuki snatched it out of his hands

"How boring~"

"Oh yeah," Sasuki remembered "What's with the ring conflict?"

"Mm! I was wondering too!" Gon piped up

"Naw, you'll never understand me" Saori sighed "Okay fine! Katekyo Hitman Reborn! There…"

"Oh…OOOOHH! That time with the Vongola Rings!" The elder sister remembered

"What are you guys talking about?" Feitan asked joining in

"Nothing~!" the sisters' said all of them sweat dropping.

_**Dun!**_

_**I know, kinda boring? Or idk I didn't like how the chapter turned out, desuu~**_

_**Oh yeah! If you don't know Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That's fine… I found out about it when someone suggested the dare for Fei to make the puppy eyes xD it's a nice show :T kay that's all**_

_**Bye-bi~!**_


	17. an EXTREME crossover!

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare **

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **…Sup? XD

Red hair flew against the wind as she prayed silently, cream white hair flowed just beside her. After the redhead was done praying, she stood up, the other following her silently. Back in the truth or dare building; Saori sighed and Himari patted her back saying that everything will be alright…what happened? The four hunters were slightly worried for her- but…nothing could go wrong, right? The two girls walked on stage and the maroon curtain rose.

"Welcome to Hunter X Hunter truth or dare episode…14!" they both greeted

"My sister isn't here because…she had to go somewhere" Saori downcasted "But she promised to be here soon"

"So, we will be hosting without her, is that okay?" Himari asked

"IT'S FINE!" the audience yelled

"Great! Please welcome the hunters and Kuroro~" Saori presented as they entered the stage

"The first dare… is from **Kitaru uchiha**! And her dare is for Hisoka and Kuroro to fight on stage" blinking at the dare; Himari smiled

"Alright…let me put up a barrier; guys go back stage"

_Fight start! (It might suck so sorry about that)_

After the barrier was casted; the man of the reversed cross and the psychotic clown (XD) got in their fighting stance. Hisoka giggled with glee as he faced the leader

"I finally get to fight you, huh?" he smirked

"I didn't wish for this to happen, but we have no choice, yes?" he sighed and grabbed his knife.

"Indeed" he laughed and threw cards

Dodging the said cards, Hisoka sprinted forwards and slashed another sharp card by his cheek but it missed by an inch for he jumped away in time.

"Why not give it your all?" Kuroro asked mockingly, and a slash appeared on the jester's cheek

"Oh~? When did that happen?" he said wiping the blood

"Think about it" he summoned his spell book and summoned 'Indoor Fish' "This barrier seems very enclosed…"

"Huuu~ is this new?" he asked admiring the floating white fish

"No" a pen suddenly flew past the clown

"Mou, no dirty tricks!" Hisoka giggled as his killing aura poured out

"It's a fight, there are no rules" he explained dully "Judging by the aura you giving out, you're going to get serious now?"

"Indeed~" he smirked wickedly and dashed forward

Sighing; the other also got his knife and dashed forward. They both clashed and landed swiftly on the opposite side, it took exactly 5 second until one stumbled a bit on the footing. The indoor fish that was floating around nipped on the clowns' skin leaving a few wounds there.

"I was going to- ngh" Kuroro then gripped on his left arm

"Don't you just like the pain?" Hisoka asked, after getting up from his stumbled position

"How stupid…"the other said smiling as he disappeared and reappearing behind the jester

Just one chop by the neck; the jester fell forward while the man of the reversed cross held his left arm tightly.

_Fight end (see it sucked :T)_

"Interesting~!" Saori clapped and undid the barrier. Luckily there wasn't much damage to the stage "The next dare comes from…**Pineapple-kun**, and the dare is for Kurapika to wear a nurse outfit and play 'hospital' with Kuroro who is injured"

"Wait, before we continue…someone please get this clown backstage" the cream-haired girl ordered

A few seconds later; the clown was gone and Kurapika was dragged into the dressing room.

"Could we start with the next one? It's going to be hard to put his clothes on" Saori asked from the dressing room

"Okay!" Himari did a thumbs up and started the next one "Hmm…Alright, the next dare comes from **Kiluka-chan**! And her dare is…to make Killua hug her and make Gon super jealous; so please welcome her"

The audience clapped as she entered the stage and waved, the silverette who was not paying attention just stared in front of him.

"Oi, Killua" she snapped her fingers "Go hug her"

"H-Huh? Oh, okay" he shrugged and stood up

The ex-assassin hugged her tightly and not soon after, felt a killing aura pouring out. Who was it? Kuroro's little uke was in the dressing room, so it wouldn't be him. So who? Killua slowly turned around, after letting go, and stared wide eyed at Gon. He was smiling with a death glare showing in his bright eyes. The girl smirked and left the stage.

"G-Gon?" he asked walking slowly towards him

"Hm?" he asked "Is something wrong?"

"I-Is that killing aura from you?" he asked slowly

"Nope!" he smiled brightly and hugged his arm and he whispered "You belong to no one else, ok?"

The silverette shuddered by his behavior and nodded. A few second later; Kurapika came out wearing said clothing (insert imagination here) and…well,

"Why does the skirt have to be so short?" the blonde asked with a hint of annoyance

"Because that's the only nurse outfit we have; whether you like it or not, you have to wear it" Saori sighed and made his hair into a bun, and clipped on the hat "Now, go" she pushed him and snapped her fingers, magically making the stage a hospital room setup.

"The others, please come with me to the backstage" Himari ordered and the others followed her

_Yep, let's start this_

The now blonde nurse walked into the scene holding a clipboard and had stereoscope just hanging on his neck. Walking towards the bed which was like…covered with a light blue curtain, he pushed it aside and dropped the clipboard. (It had to be realistic, that's what Saori said)

"K-Kuroro! What are you doing here?!" It seemed too realistic

"Hm? Oh it's you…Why are you wearing that?" Why are they acting like this is real? It seems too real

"I..uh" The chain assassin sweat-dropped and sighed "Nevermind why, what the heck happened to the almighty leader of the ever-feared Genei Ryodan?" Kurapika mocked

"Is it really a requirement for me to tell you?" He asked

"Ofcourse, if you don't…then I'll never know what happened, and I won't be able to heal you" Kurapika sighed "Like I want to ever heal you" his hands fell on his hips

"I doubt you'll want to know, just fix my arm then I'm off" He stared at the blonde

"Well, I do want you out of here" Kurapika then noticed something "Wait- don't you have a healer? Why don't you go to her and not here?"

"I am not able to contact her"

"Why?"

"Judgment chain"

A slight pause filled the room and the audience stared with disbelief, didn't he have the chain removed already? What? Kurapika noticed this and wrote something on the clipboard he had picked up: "This is before he had the chain removed"

"oooooooh" the audience nodded

Mind that aside; let's continue on. Kurapika summoned his chain and sighed irritably, the holy chain dangled and was covered with green aura. Snaking around the arm of Kuroro, it healed. The blonde felt uneasy thought, his arm looked perfectly fine; why did he want it fixed?

"Done" he said blankly and the chains disappeared "You can leave any time"

"Wait"

"What?" The blonde paused before opening the door

"Come here" he made a 'come here' motion

"What is it now? Why can't yo- mmph!" his mouth was sealed with another, his eyes widened and pushed him back "What was that for?!" he roughly wiped his lips

"Do you always use you chain technique to other patients?" he asked, seemingly like nothing happened

"No," the blonde sighed "I wanted you out of here as soon as possible, that's why I used the chain"

"Ah, I see"

"Now get the hell out!" Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet

"Relax, jeez" the man of the reversed cross sighed and stood up and went out

_Done, aye what happened o_o_

The audience clapped but some were wondering, there wasn't any romance. Most of the time they would do fan service, but…did something happen? The others went back on stage and Kurapika was out of that outfit.

"That was odd, but who cares" Saori shrugged "Next dare comes from…**Luv2Yaoi** and her dare is for Killua to be very attached to Gon and never let go" looking behind her "That's done"

"Indeed" Himari agreed "The next one is from **Volunka**, can you make them forget their memories and tell them awesome lies? Then make them remember?"

"I can do that" Saori raised her hand and a purple light covered the 3 hunters (Leorio is gone, why? Idk) and the leader of the ever feared Ryodan. Few second later, they blinked and…they were confused.

"Hello there!" Saori waved "Do you remember who you guys are?"

"No" they all answered

"What should we tell them?" Himari asked

"I got it" the redhead snapped her fingers and pointed to Kurapika "you are actually girl okay?"

"Are you sure? Why do I feel-"

"You had sex transplant" Himari interrupted

"I see…" the blonde pondered

After telling them more, and more lies, Saori sighed and flicked a hand and the purple light returned and they remembered their memories. They found themselves in very awkward positions.

"Kurapika, why are you on my lap?"

"Why are we hugging so tightly?"

"What happened?"

Both the hostess laughed uncontrollably, even tears got out.

"I'm…haha sorry!" Saori couldn't stop laughing at all

"Duu-pfft, I can't- okay…haha I'm okay now" Himari breathed to calm down

The hunters and spider looked at them weirdly and sat down on the couches, not minding them.

"Okay! Her next dare is for the Vongola family to visi-"before Himari could finish what she was going to say, someone fell down from the roof.

"I'm back!" a black haired girl coughed off the dust

"Sis! Where the heck were you?!" Saori rushed to her elder sister

"I was…in Namimori" Sasuki explained "Guys, you can come in" she called out back-stage

A group of 6 came in, looking unfazed by what's happening.

"Hn, a bunch of herbivores" one said

"Can you atleast be glad we were invited?" a silver-head said irritably

"Maa, stop fighting" the one in front sighed

"So, what are we doing here?" another asked

"You're here for the show, thought it might be like…a crossover" Sasuki sighed "Welcome the Vongola Family in the flesh"

The audience clapped and screamed and you get the point. Laughter rose from the group of 6, it was an odd laugh instead of a 'haha' it seemed like 'kufufu' (XD)

"Mukuro, I know you're there. Just transform or something" Sasuki sighed

"Oh? How did you know?" the pineapple head (XD!) asked stepping out

"Coz, I know. And there's nothing you can do about it" she poked his forehead

"Yeah how do you know? I thought I was the only one who could..."

"Don't worry, Tsuna! You're still special for your…being of the tenth" Saori called out

"You guys are crowding"

"No we aren't Hibari, what's with you and crowding?" Himari asked

"It's annoying"

"Kurapika! Come here!" Sasuki called out

"Hmm?" The blonde walked over to them "What is it?"

Sasuki poked his cheek and wrapped an arm around him "Male or Female"

"Oi, What the?!" Kurapika struggled form her grip

"Female" They all answered and the three hostess laughed

"Wrong" Saori said after calming down "This little blonde is a male"

"What?! No way!"

"It's true, Gokudera" Sasuki patted his head

"Haha! How weird, he looks really feminine!"

"Shut up you baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled

"This is so EXTREME being here!"

"You shut up turf-head!"

"What was that octopus-head?!"

It was the clash of the silver-heads, I swear…

"Mine that aside- Kurapika want to fight you, Hibari" the heterochromatic eyed-girl annoucned

"Oh?" he asked grabbing his tonfas out "Really now?

"Wha?- Hey!" the blonde sighed "If it's a fight then…wait is this even a dare?!"

"No, im just kidding about the fight" Sasuki smirked "Ne, Hibari…Is this yours?"

"Wha…how did you?"

Sasuki held his weapon and gave it to Kurapika who held it just like him. Unknown, Kuroro snuck up on him and Kurapika blocked the poisoned knife with the tonfa.

"How strong…"

"Herbivore, give that back" the prefect glared

"HIEEEEE! Hibari-san! Forgive them!"

"Tch" the prefect then glared at the brunette

"Dame-tsuna" A small baby then hit Tsuna on the neck

"Ow! Reborn!" the tenth vongola laid on the floor

"Hn, the Arcobaleno…" Mukoro smirked

"Jyuundaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera rushed to his side

"Okay, while they work out on whatever they're doing, let's start the next one…" Himari sweat-dropped "The next dare comes from **WonderfulYaoiLuv**, and her dare is for Kurapika to wear a dress…"

"Kura-chan, come with me!" Saori pulled the blonde into the dressing room once more.

"How come he's always being dressed up in female clothes?" Gon asked still hugging Killua

"Because most views said he looks feminine" Killua replied

"Ah, okay"

"Can you let go of me now?" The silverette asked

"No"

Well he tried, Kurapika came back after 5 minutes and everyone on stage stared at him.

"Are you sure he isn't a girl? He looks like one, kufufu" Mukuro asked giving that weird smirk

"I'm male, dammit!" Kurapika yelled

The dress was a black tube with a red sash on his waist, the skirt was 5 inches above the knee and there was transparent silk on each side of the dress that reached his ankles and a green anklet with white flowers. Kurapika crossed his arms and blushed.

"Tsuna, someone has a truth for you" Sasuki helped the brunette up

"I…I do?

"Yep," she grabbed a piece of paper at the very back of the clipboard and read it out loud "Who would you date among your guardians? Chrome isn't included"

Silence filled the stage as the audience awaited his answer.

"Dame-Tsuna, go and answer" Reborn ordered

"B-But…" the brunette blushed

"That's the little uke we know!" Saori ruffled his hair and whispered something in his ear "You like your guardians don't you? And not just one...yes?"

"HIIEEEEEE! Wh-What are you talking about?!" Tsuna moved away from the girl

"If you look closer, both Sasuki and Mukuro have the same colored eyes…" Yamamoto commented

"Hey, you're right" Gokudera noticed "Are you being possessed?" he got his dynamite

"Nope, it's natural" she brushed it off

"Why would I possess such a girl I haven't met?" The pineapple-haired guy asked (I'm sorry I can't stop laughing)

"I am EXTREMELY confused right now" Ryohei scratched the back of his neck

"You don't have to get it, turf-head"

"Where lambo?" Himari asked

"At home" Reborn said "He was too much of a hassle to bring"

"I see, mind that aside…next dare!" Himari flipped the clipboard "Oh, Please welcome Illumi Zoldyck!"

The audience cheered as he entered the stage, looking at his brother he asked

"Kil, why is he hugging you?"

"I hugged another girl"

"How possessive"

"Shut up"

"The dare is from **SnowShiro-Kitsune14**, and…oh, Hisoka where are you?" Saori asked

"Right heeere" he appeared

"HIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as the perverted clown giggled

"Oh? Who is this?"

"Hisoka and Killua go and braid Illumi's hair and do a make-over for him" the redhead said aloud

"With pleasure" Killua kissed Gon on the forehead and he let go.

Dragging the elder Zoldyck backstage to the make-up room, Sasuki started the next dare

"It's from **Guest** and her dare is fo-" before the sadist could finish a yell emerged from the backstage

"IIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUN!"

"Maa, maa Shizu-chan!"

"What the fuck?" Gokudera looked behind him and saw a vending machine

Before it could hit him, Tsuna pushed him and landed on top of him on the opposite side.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, thank you Jyuundaime!" he hugged him

"Dude, do your flirting later," Himari interrupted "The dare was for Izaya and Shizuo to visit us, Sasuki do your dare"

"Gladly..."

As the flea and the monster (pfft) entered the stage Izaya waved "Hi dear humans~!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, as he greeted the audience

"Guys I want you to face each other" Sasuki ordered

"Why would I?" Shizuo asked

"C'mon Shizu-chan, do this girl a favor"

Groaning, Shizuo faced the flea and Izaya did the same, and…Sasuki pushed Izaya making them kiss. The blonde's mocha eyes widened for a bit and pushed the flea, but it wasn't that strong. And he ran away.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya called out and chased after him

"I'm guessing that's his first kiss?" Hbari snorted "What a herbivore" he commented

"Well done, Hibari!" Saori clapped "How did you know he was monster?"

"He is?" Everyone asked

"He looks very fragile" Kuroro commented

A few second later, Killua, Hisoka and Illumi came back on stage. Illumi had his hair braided with flowers scattered and he was FaBuLoUs.

"Don't you think you put too much make-up?" Gon asked and Kurapika nodded in agreement

"I'm unamused" Illumi then left the building

"He looks EXTREMELY creepy" The sun guardian commented

"I agree" the rain guardian agreed

"We're almost done!" Saori clapped "Kuroro go and hug Kurapika *whisper mode* and harass him secretly *whisper mode done* Dare by…**Drrr**"

Kuroro stood up and hugged the blonde chain-user. His hands travelling down…and down…

"If you think that I'm stupid enough to not notice that..." Kurapika glared

"Look, sorry if I made you mad"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it"

"Guys what happened?" Sasuki asked

"Yeah, they sound like a married couple" Gokudera commented

"I EXTREMELY agree with that" Ryohei said

"I was asked to babysit a kid by this mother" he explained and pushed himself off "I had to get something inside the house but then Kuroro let the kid out of his sights and I found him in the middle of the street"

"Look- sorry, I didn't know"

"It must've come naturally to you!" he yelled

"…"

"Did you know they are married?" Saori told the Vongola

"What?", "No fucking way!" , "HIIEEE! Really?!" , "Hn" , "I find that EXTREMELY shocking!" , "Ahaha, really?"

"Yep!" Himari did a thumbs up "Now, guys if you want to bicker then do it after the show"

"Okay" , "Fine" they both answered while Kurapika glared at him

"Last dare of the night" Sasuki announced "it's from **Ba banana**…you ma'am have a wonderful name, haha! Her dare is for everyone to have a party! We'll have it later!"

"Why not now?" Himari asked and pushed a red button behind the curtain and the stage lowered, the seats that the audience were sitting on lowered and the stage floor became a dance floor, the curtains lifted up revealing huge speakers that played music.

"That's all for tonight, Cya later!" The three hostess greeted the camera

**Sup…If you don't know these animes then sorry…**


	18. KnB X dresses x other self?

**Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare**

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** I keep forgetting: Himari Hoshizora isn't my OC, got it? It's respectively owned by **Kaede Hoshizora **got that? Okay. Katekyo Hitman Reborn will appear again; or idk. Oh yeah, I found this person who read this and decided to make her own, I was happy haha! On with the story! Dadaaadadaa!

Happy New Year btw!

Once again, we do the usual opening. The curtain raise, two hostess step up and…introduction. Wait, there's usually three right? Who's the third missing person?

"Hello audience! And other people!" Sasuki waved and pointed to her left "Saori ain't here coz she went somewhere ahaha!"

"I think you have something up your sleeve" Himari smirked "Anyway; Welcome to Hunter X Hunter Truth or Dare episode 15! Wow!"

"Yes, yes 15 episode now huh?" Sasuki smirked and then she suddenly remembered "You might wanna stay away from dust, just got a report…"

"Oh, you..uh…nevermind"

"Let's hope that you won't sneeze, ne? Himari-san?" Sasuki smiled and took out her clipboard "Right first dare comes from **Ann-chan**! And it's fo-"

"I have come back from Namimori!" the roof was once again pierced with a falling human. And it was a redhead

"Wao, that was faster than me…well I did invite all of them" the sadist pondered

"Be happy I actually brought them with me!" Saori tugged a rope and pulled out three people:

Tsuna, Mukoro and Hibari. Where were the others? Unknown. Nah, they weren't just invited. We even had to fight Gokudera into not bringing him and only his precious Juundaime(Tenth).

"Why bring them?" Himari asked holding on the rope

"A dare, please welcome Ann-chan!"

As she entered the stage, the audience cheered and Saori untied Hibari.

"I will bite you to death" he declared as he grabbed his trademark weapons

"Nope, hug her the whole show" Himari grabbed his tonfas and pushed him towards her.

"What do I get out of it?" he looked bored as he hugged her

"You'll have a one-on-one with Sasuki" Saori then grabbed her sister "Deal?"

"Is she strong?" he asked still hugging her

"She's a mass murderer who's also wanted in Ariketu City, where we live in"

"Fine by me" he smirked

"OI! I never agreed with this, dammit!" Sasuki pushed herself out of her grip and sighed "For the next dare…oh wait- Saori are you ever going to let them out?" She pointed to the 2 tied up people.

"…" She then untangled Mukuro

"Hey! Let me out of this rope!" Tsuna cried, but no avail

"Nope, next dare is for…Kurapika to wear a- pfft…a sexy teacher outfit (don't forget to use the glasses) and seduce Kuroro" Saori snorted

"For a blonde; you're always in female wear, kufufu"

"Shut up, pineapple-head" Kurapika glared at him and was dragged backstage by Saori

Sasuki then sighed and flipped the clipboard and stared at the next dare. "Holy what cakes, Gon go Kiss Killua and whisper ' I love you' in his ear with a seducing tone"

Silence filled the stage, but was cut off shortly when fire started cracking- wait, fire?

"No, it is not fire, it's just Tsuna going in Hyper Dying Will Mode" Sasuki interrupted "Mind that aside, Gon go do it"

"Are you sure this is not shotacon?" Hibari asked

"I'm not asking on how you know that, kufufufufu~" Mukuro laughed

"Shut up herbivore"

Gon then hesitantly got up from his seat and walked over Killua, who also standing up, and kissed. Making the fan-girls scream. Then…close up on that paaart… he whispered 'I..love you'. The audience screamed like there was no tomorrow then held their breathes, the silverette blushed madly, pulled away and hid his face with his hands.

"I don't think that'll be something to be embarrassed about" Tsuna announced now out of the ropes

"Ah, Tsu-kun?" the illusionist walked over the tenth vongola boss and held him by the waist "You're truly different when you go into that mode, kufufu…"

"Go away"

Just then, Kurapika came back wearing the said clothing and was being pulled by Saori back on stage. You could really see the blonde was pissed off because he had to wear some revealing clothing, but then again…what the hell? He's been crossdressing for the past shows.

"Is the glasses necessary?" The blonde asked

"Yes, now go seduce your seme" Himari appeared behind him and pushed him

Grumbling, the kurutanian stumbled on his footing and landed on the so-called-semes' back. Getting off, he wrapped his arms around him and…wait for it…whispered something candy-coated. Kuroro just looked at him from his shoulder and smirked.

"Those glasses really fit you"

"Why thank you, so…what do you say?"

"Later?"

"Nope, that was a lie" Kurapika got up and walked over the dressing room

Silence…

More silence…

"What just happened?" a person from the audience asked

"He just got rejected from a one night stand"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The audience were shocked, what had happened to our beloved little kuruta? He's acting all weird now. After a few moments later, he emerged wearing a Mafioso suit with a green tie. Soon later, you could just see Mukuro poking Tsuna in all of the wrong places, and you could also see the prefect glaring at him from her shoulder.

"Yare, yare…6927? Or maybe a 692718?" Saori pondered "Ah well, next dare…oh, Kurapika come here"

"What is it?" the blonde chain user approached her "Can I-"

Before he could finish, Saori held his forehead and her eyes became white for a second. After that magical moment, the kuruta fell on the floor and Saori smiled sweetly. Kurapika looked up with frightened and confused eyes, he then backed away from the girl and felt his back against one of the pillars of the stage. Sasuki approached him together with Kuroro.

"Hey little blondie…"She whispered "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend" She then turned around to face her sister "What ya do to him?"

"Dare said to 'make Kurapika lost his memory and tell him that he was Kuroro little sister and make him to act Cutely toward Kuroro after that you must make him remember everything' that's what I did, your turn to tell the lies"

"Okay, ne…if you don't remember anything, your name is Kurapika and this is your brother" Sasuki pointed to Kuroro "Oh and before that; you are a girl and you acted cutely, got it?"

"Y-Yes, b-but can I tr-trust you? I j-just met you…" the kuruta stuttered as he stood up "A-and if I was a female, why am I we-wearing a Mafioso suit?"

"Um…I don't know, you were like that" Himari said "So go on with your bro~!" she felt her nose itch

The kuruta, who is now very oblivious, ran towards Kuroro and hugged him tightly. He was muttering 'onii-san…' again and again, sometimes muttering a 'sorry' also.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kuroro asked patting his blonde locks

"I-Is it my fault I lost my memory, onii-san?" he asked, looking up

"N-No…" he said turning away to hide that blush..hahahaa~ o_o

"Onii-san? What's wrong?" Kurapika widened his eyes and tilted his head then noticed something "Nii-san…you can let go of me"

Kuroro, now noticed he was hugging the blonde and he stopped hugging him, let go and laughed nervously.

"Can we make him gain his memories back, please?" Kuroro sighed and hid his face with one of his hands

"Okay fine, he was cute thought" Saori sighed

" 'he'? I thought I wa-"

Light surrounded the boy once more and he fell on the floor. After regaining consciousness, he blinked and blushed heavily.

"Kurapika? What's wrong?" Himari approached him "Remember something embarrassing?" she smirked

"You..I…You made me…how dare you!" the blonde stood up and covered his face

"Why the hell not, Kura-chan?" Sasuki asked "It is a dare, yeah?"

"Tch, whatever" the blonde huffed

"It was quite amusing" Kuroro smirked "Let's hope he can forgive me this time again"

"Doubt it~!" Saori laughed "Next! We have a truth, Kuroro, if Kurapika was really your little sister…what are you going to do to her?"

Kuroro pondered for a minute before answering:

"If that indeed was true, then I would teach her how to become a ruthless killer and become a criminal like I am. It all depends on how clingy she is, but if it's Kurapika…I have no idea"

"That makes sense" Killua snorted after regaining his composure

"Okay, next…Oh yeah! Please welcome Biscuit and Hisoka! Oh for the love of…" Himari cursed silently

As they both entered the stage, you could see Biscuits' eyes just shining while she was walking beside him.

"Thanks for having me!" the pro-nen user thumbed up

"No problem! Here's a truth for Hisoka, by the way" Sasuki sighed "Who do prefer more? Machi or Illumi?"

"Hmmm…Illumi, I guess" he pondered "do I need to say why?"

"No, please…no" Saori sighed

"What is he? A perverted clown that stalks little boys?" Tsuna, now tying up Mukuro in the ropes asked, (coz he's still in Dying Will Mode :D)

"Tsuna…you're perfectly right, how you ever manage to figure that out…I don't know" Ssasuki applauded him

The 3 visitors stared at each other before giving a 'wtf' face. And, well it's not every day you see Tsuna getting the right exact answer.

Right?

_Riiiiight…._

Tsuna then looked at them as they stared back.

"This isn't about us, go back and face the original cast" Tsuna then looked blankly on the camera that was faced on him.

After facing back to the original cast,

Oy Stahp breaking the fourth wall.

Sorry,

Stick to the story! I'm confused now!

Okay

WTF STAHP EHT. STAHP BREAKING TAH FOURTH WALL O_O!

Alright, after that little technical difficuly, we're back on! Okay, Sasuki then sighed and started the next truth or dare.

"Are we done?" Sasuki asked before saying the next truth.

Sasuki, Saori and Himari stood in front of the group. Kurapika, Leorio(wait how did he get here), Gon, Killua, Kuroro, Hisoka and Biscuit were at the left most part, sitting on the red couches while Mukuro and Tsuna sat the right most part, sitting on the black couches, Hibari was still hugging Ann. Now that we cleaned up the stage and done some organizing, we can start now!

"Good" Sasuki sighed "Next truth...Biscuit"

"Yep?" she asked

"What do you think about Hisoka? I mean he has that 'shiny' thing that you saw with Gon and Killua at the greed island right?"

"Ohohoho~! Now that be a secret, yes?" she giggled

"Creepy old hag…" Killua muttered

"Say that again" Biscuit had this anime vein and punched him upwards

"Right, next dare comes from **Ciel**! And her first dare is for…Killua to act like a father to Gon…Wao" Saori blinked at the dare and laughed

"Seriously..?" the two kids sighed

"What? You have a problem?" Sasuki smiled while holding a butchers knife

"Nope! NOTHING!"

"Good, next dare…if for you, sis" Saori announced

"Oh? Do say?"

"The dare if for you too say…pfft, to say 'I love you' to…"

"To who? Just spit it out"

"Leorio-san"

Silence once again filled the stage, what's with people getting all quite?

"You kidding me right now?" the elder sister glared

"Haha! That's just weird" Himari laughed

"Fine, fine"

Sasuki approached the sleeping doctor and he woke up shortly. Muttering a 'whayadoin?' she whispered 'I love you' and he blinked, not really digesting what she said he just said 'ok, fine' and she moved away

"Well, let him digest that and then poof" Sasuki sighed "Right, next dare comes from **Sweet Candy180**, and…Himari-chan could you get a mistletoe backstage?"

"Hm? Oh sure" the cream haired girl then rushed backstage

Sometime later, she came back holding a mistletoe and gave it to Sasuki, who hung it up above Gon and Killua who…

"What is this thing?" the silverette poked the weird leafy thing

"I think it's a-"before Gon could finish Himari interrupted

"Mistletoe, okay? When you're under it you guys have to kiss, now go!"

The two boys sighed and slowly kissed each other, leaving the fan girls to scream and squeal and you get the point. After parting Gon simply blushed and Killua looked away.

"Interesting, right next we have a video call…from Retz!" Saori announced

Gon, Killua, Leorio, Hisoka and Kurapika gasped and looked wide-eyes at her, didn't Retz die? What?! As the huge screen on the wall started to take shape, Retz appeared and she was smiling happily. But without eyes.

"Retz!" both Killua and Gon shouted together

"Hi guys! What's up?" she greeted "Can I help you? Since you revived me…you have my gratitude"

"Answer this, do you like Gon?" Saori waved

"Yes, yes I do. As a friend, nothing more" she smiled "Can I go?"

"Yep, bye-bi!"

As the screen faded a sneeze was heard from behind them and then suddenly a chuckle.

"Awww, who is she?" a girl with black hair mocked "She yer long lost lover?"

"Iria…" Sasuki sighed "Let us deal with this later, okay?"

"Whatever" Iria rolled her eyes and played with her scythe.

"I hope she would sneeze again" Saori sighed

"Judging by the change of her hair and eyes, she changes to her other self when she sneezes?" Tsuna asked, his flame dying ''HIEEEEE! She looks creepy!"

"Oh boy/ kufufufu" both his guardians sighed

"Right, next dare comes from **KusariNoIdeki**, and…give me a few minutes" Sasuki sighed and left the stage

"Hah! Chickening out?" Iria asked standing up "Oh whatever, while she does that; next dare comes from **kuroria**, and she dares Kuroro and Kurapika to play family, them as the parents, while Gon and Killua as their child and finally Hisoka as the creepy hobo in front of their house. How amusing"

Saori snapped her fingers and the stage became a wonderful half house and half backyard. Taking the roles; Kurapika was moping, Kuroro was typing something on the laptop, Gon and Killua were having a pillow fight and Hisoka is just being himself outside of their house. Let's just say, I'm too lazy to say everything and so I shall summarize what is happening:

Kurapika was just cleaning the so-called house while Kuroro harasses him every time he passes by, Killua and Gon continued to play until…their little pillow flew out the opened window and landed on the creepy hobo outside. Hisoka then stood up and knocked; Kurapika answered and was immediately creeped out and they stared at him. Killua took the pillow from him and from that day forward, that creepy hobo always stared at the two boys like a predator spotting its prey. There, does that sum it up?

"That was wonderful" Iria-who sneezed just a minute ago, returned back to Himari and clapped

"Oh thank god…" Saori sighed and snapped her fingers

The stage returned back to its original form and they all sat down

"I just noticed…where is your elder sister?" Hibari asked while Hibird flew and landed on his head

"I have no id-"

"I've come back! Get ready to shoot some hoops!" Sasuki then landed beside Himari holding a basketball

"Why are you holding..?" Himari was pointing at the ball

"Please welcome the Generation of Miracles…including Kagami!" Sasuki announced

As the group of 7 entered Midorima was holding this weird monkey thing. Kuroko was nowhere to be found…

"Aomine and Kise, stop makin' out" Saori called out

"We weren't!" their ace looked away

"Stupidlittlejustbecauseyourtheacedoesn'tmeanyoucouldjustharassme…" Kise muttered something

"What was that?" Aomine looked at him

"Nothing"

"Eeeh…So what are we doing here? Murasakibara asked eating his favorite snack

"We were invited by this mysterious girl" Akashi pointed out

"And you're not mysterious?" Sasuki glared

"Where Kuroko?" Kagami asked

"I have no idea" They all said at the same time

"I'm here, I have been beside you since a while ago"

"EEEH?!" They all shouted at his appearance

After a short silence, Sasuki sighed and pushed Kurapika into the dressing room.

"Hey! Wha?"

"Dressing room now, request by **Kae-chan**"

"Kae? Huh…" Himari pondered "Why is that so familiar?"

"Can we go now?" Midorima asked while sitting down on the white couches which was in the middle of the stage, the others did the same

"No, stay here until we're done" Saori pointed out

Another few minutes later, Kurapika came back wearing his tribal clothes, he was getting bigger so the clothes were kind of tight on him.

"Can I change back? It's kind of…"

"Bring bad memories? Kufufufu~" Mukuro mocked

"How did you know?" the kuruta glared

"Seems like we don't have much time anymore! And it looks like Mukuro and Kurapika hate- no Kurapika hate Mukuro! Haha how weird!" Sasuki sighed "Last and final dare; Kurapika you can change back; a dare from **SnowShiro-Kitsune14**! And her dare if for Gon to dress Killua in a wedding dress and himself in a wedding suite, after dressing carry Killua bridal-style and then dance!"

"That's easy" Saori then lifted the curtain and flicked a red glowing button and the stage lowered, and yet again, it turned into a dance floor.

A scream silenced everything thought, Kurapika came out wearing a…dress, what's with him and cross dressing?

"Kura-chan?" Kuroro then approached him, he too changed into formal wear

"I…I couldn't find my clothes and I thought this was it, but it was actually a dress!" the kurutanian huffed

"Good job, Killua and Gon come with me" Himari lead them in the dressing room.

As they followed her they were all dancing randomly and…after a few minutes later all three of them came out only: Killua was being carried bridal style while wearing a wedding dress, he was just huffing, and while Gon was wearing a wedding suit (is that how you call it?)

"I hate all of you" the silverette glared

"It's not our fault thought" Gon sighed and put him down on the dance floor

"Nice dress, Kura-_chan_" the ex-assassin mocked Kurapika

"You too, Killu-_chan_" he mocked him back

Sasuki then pushed Killua forward making them two kiss "Whoops" she laughed "Dare by **kutra**"

After parting, they saw deadly aura emitting from Gon and Kuroro. How possessive, yeah? After that little incident, the semes carried their little cute ukes and walked away.

"Is this a bad sign?" Saori look at Himari and Sasuki

"I guess so" Sasuki nodded

"Indeed…"

**ITS DA END! **

**FUUUUUUUU, I got school tomorrow. Oh and sorry Flaminghana for not doing the crossover Vanguard. I only watched episode about it and…well sorry D:**

**That's all**

**Bye-bi~! Ushishishi~**


	19. Interview Desu!

**Hunter X Hunter once in a while: Interview, desu!**

"Ohayou Minna!" A girl with long purple hair greeted "Watashi wa Demyx! I will be hosting this once in a while!

So…I'm a close friend of Saori and she asked me to interview one character once every 18 chapters, so let's start and bring out our guest for today!"

A familiar blonde then walked up on stage, he crossed his arms and looked at her

"Why am I here?"

"For an interview, care to do so? It won't take much of your time!"

"Fine, go on"

"First of all: Do you love Kuroro?"

"Yes, he may be a bastard at some time, but…" the blonde blushed slightly

"I see, If you had to sacrifice one of your friends to be with Kuroro, who would it be?"

"…Leorio"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Mean, much? How old are you?"

"I'm currently 19"

"Are you aware that they make you into a girl in some fan fictions?"

"Yes, I have my connections. I will not tell you thought"

"Are you sure you didn't have sex transplant?"

"I'm pretty sure!" he glared "Why?"

"You look female"

"Then I will leave now, goodbye" Kurapika stood up and left

"Wait-! Kura…and he's gone, ah that was so short!" Demyx sighed "Well, cya next time…on Hunter x Hunter interview, desu~!"

Curtain close :D idk, I got the idea from Ciao Ciao interview and Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!. Well, cya later ! :D


End file.
